Romance on the Set
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Spencer Carlin has just been cast in a hot new teen drama. The only problem is when she meets her onscreen girlfriend, she finds herself wanting to be the girl's offscreen girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry but I don't think you're right for the part." The director told me. That was the story of my life. It was another failed audition. I'm starting to think that deciding to skip college to jump straight into acting was a bad idea. It's been three years since that happened and I still have yet to get a lead role. I haven't even got a recurring role. It really sucks because the only work that I can get is as a waitress. I know it's a competitive business and all but I don't see why they don't like me.

Whoops, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Spencer Carlin and I am an actress…okay I want to be an actress but the only roles, I have been able to get are commercials. They're the commercials that people don't watch. I'm not the T-Mobile Girl, or the Old Spice Guy, or even that douchebag Shamwow Guy. I was just the girl that you may see on your TV before you change the channel or press the mute button. My career was going nowhere and my parents weren't happy about it. Luckily I wasn't struggling to make ends meet. I was living with my agent, Chelsea and her husband/ my brother Clay. I knew it was kind of bad but it was only until I make it big…or turn 22, at which point I go to college.

I walked into the house and was greeted by Chelsea. I'm not actually from California. Clay and I moved here when after I was done with high school. He decided to get what he called an actual job while I went to chase my dream of being on television. In my search for an agent, he met Chelsea who was trying to become an agent. It turned out well for both of us in I got an agent and he met the love of his life. Actually, currently, it was looking like he was getting the better end of the deal.

"So how did it go?" She asked.

"They didn't think I was right for the part." I explained.

"Well I have good news." She responded. "I've booked you two auditions for pilots."

"What are they about?" I asked.

"Well one is about a girl who competes in beauty pageants and the other they wouldn't tell me but I do know that neither of them involve singing." She told me. Singing was the one thing that I didn't want to get a part.

"Well how am I supposed to audition if I don't know what I am auditioning for?" I asked

"Well they did tell me it was for a teen drama so you need to have a dramatic monologue ready." She replied.

"Do you honestly think that I could make people believe that I'm a teenager?" I questioned. I think that I definitely looked 21.

"You still get carded whenever we go out." Chelsea pointed out. "And when we were at that bar the other night, I had a guy say that he would gladly go out with you after you graduate. I told him you graduated three years ago and all he said was not middle school."

Okay ouch. Maybe I should start looking for roles as high school students then. That's what everyone seems to be doing. A lot of actresses got their big breaks playing high school students: Kristen Bell, Sarah Michelle Gellar and even Rachel Bilson. I need to ask myself why I seriously didn't think of this. The only problem was I wasn't quite sure how to play a teen.

"So do you have any advice on how to play a teen?" I asked.

"Just think back to when you were in high school." Chelsea instructed. "Think of the good parts, the bad parts…actually since it's a drama, you should focus on the bad parts. Oh and think of the fights with your parents because those are a definite staple."

"I really didn't fight with my parents all that often. I fought with Glenn but not really anyone else." I reminded her.

"Well think of your fights with Glenn and replace him with a person of authority." She told me. "And lose the sophistication. Tomorrow I'm taking you shopping at Abercrombie and Fitch."

"You don't have to do that." I remarked.

"Spencer, you're my sister-in-law. Sure you're not actually related to your brother, but I am also your agent and you making money means I make money." Chelsea said. "Your first audition is at 3:00."

"It's tomorrow?" I exclaimed. "How am I supposed to prepare a monologue in time to do that?"

"You don't need a monologue for this one." She declared. "This is the one where they gave me a script for you to read."

"So what channels are these pilots supposed to air on anyway?" I asked.

"Well, the first one is for FOX." She told me. Well that wasn't exactly encouraging. They cancel shows left and right. Then again maybe this show could be one of their rare hits. Then again, who was going to watch a show about pageant girls on a major network?

I looked over the script and as it turned out, the writing didn't seem that good. This seemed like it was going to tank badly.

"I know I'm not really supposed to picky but this script really doesn't look any good." I commented "I just don't think that a show like this would last."

"Are you sure?" Chelsea asked. "It could be a surprise hit you know."

"I think I want to take a chance on this other show." I replied. "I mean people still watch teen dramas."

"Well it's for CW." Chelsea explained. "The ratings wouldn't be as good."

"Yes, but CW has a good track record when it comes to teen dramas." I pointed out. "Hell, _One Tree Hill_ is still on even though none of the characters are teens anymore and the main character left the show."

"I thought Sophia Bush played the main character." She remarked.

"No, the show was originally supposed to be able Lucas." I pointed out. "Brooke actually wasn't even in the pilot. It's just over time, Brooke got more and more popular and they basically got to the point where she seemed to be the main character and they could keep the show going even though Lucas and Peyton left."

"Wait do you still watch that show?" She asked. I nodded sheepishly. "That's perfect! Just think of the characters from the early seasons from that show. Chances are the character that they want you to play will be just like one of those."

The next day, Chelsea took me to the mall to buy some teen clothes. God, I didn't even shop at these stores when I was a teenager. The clothes looked even sluttier than they were before. But I guess if I was going to be playing a teenager looking like one would help. I tried one a few sets of clothes to wear to my audition. I finally decided on a midriff-baring tank top and a miniskirt.

"Girl, you look hot." Chelsea complimented.

"I look like I'm open for business." I commented. "I can't believe that girls actually wear this stuff."

"Well they do and you look like one of them." She remarked. "That will be great to wear to the audition. When they see you, they'll want to give you the part on the spot."

"I would prefer if they let me act first." I replied. "At least this audition is not till Wednesday and I'll be able to memorize my monologue and perform it to my best capacity. I did have a feeling that I was going to ace this audition and I couldn't wait.

On Wednesday, I went to the audition and saw that there were several girls. I think some of them actually were in high school. I read my monologue to the producer and I got a few smiles.

"My first question is how old are you?" The producer asked me.

"I'm 21." I answered. "Why do I look too old for the part?"

"No you look perfect." He replied. "I just wanted to make sure that you were over 18. Now what's your name?"

"I'm Spencer Carlin." I replied. I had a good feeling about this. I hoped they were going to offer me the part.

"Well Spencer, I think you would be perfect for the role of Gabby." He told me. "My name is Joseph Williams and I am going to offer the role, so what do you say?"

"Yes!" I answered excitedly. "Thank you."

"No thank you." Joseph replied. "It's not very easy to find someone willing to play a gay teen."

Wait, what?

So I decided to do this story. Ashley will be in the next chapter, I promise. Joseph is played by Ryan Reynolds. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" I asked in shock.

"You'd be playing a gay teen." Joseph repeated. "Didn't your agent tell you that? I remember telling her."

"Excuse me for one moment." I replied as I stuck my finger up, took my phone out, and left the room. Once I was out, I called Chelsea.

"Hey Spence, did you get the part?" She asked me.

"I did but you never told me that I would be playing a lesbian." I responded.

"I didn't tell you because I was sure that you wouldn't go to the audition." Chelsea replied. "But if they offered you the part you should take it."

"But I'm not gay." I told her.

"So lots of straight actors play gay characters." She pointed out. She definitely did have a point there. "Look it sounds like it has a lot of promise and I think not only could you show how good of an actress you are but you would also not taking it."

"You're right." I remarked as I hung up on her and walked back into the room.

"I've decided that I'm still interested in the part." I told Joseph. "So what can you tell me about my character?"

"Well you play Gabby Horchler, a rebellious and troubled high school student who is also a lesbian. You don't get along with your mother because she is an orthodox Christian." He explained.

"Sounds promising." I replied. "You know my mom actually is very Catholic. Also just to be clear, I'm straight."

"That's fine." He replied.

"So am I going to have a girlfriend on this show?" I asked. I did wonder what it would be like to have a girlfriend. I didn't wonder enough to suddenly want to date a girl but I was curious.

"Well the other star is a love interest for you." He explained. "You're not going to be together at the start of the show because that wouldn't give anyone incentive to watch it. However, you are going to have a girlfriend at the start of the show."

"What can you tell me about her?" I asked.

"We'll tell you everything next week when we start shooting." Joseph replied.

"You know, I still haven't signed the contract, I could still walk out of here." I threatened. Though I had every intention of signing it, I just wanted him to think he needed me more than I needed him.

"The character's name is Brooke." He told me hastily. "She's an artist and you love modeling for her. We actually haven't casted her yet."

"Have you cast the other girl?" I asked curiously, taking a seat on his desk.

"Yes her name is Ashley Davies." Joseph explained to me. "I can give you her Facebook info you want to friend her."

"This may be kind of embarrassing but I don't actually have a Facebook account." I said, with a slight blush. I don't know what was so embarrassing about it. Lots of people don't have Facebook accounts, right?

"Well if the show takes off, you may want to think about starting one." He suggested as he produced a piece of paper. "Now if you would just sign this, you can be on your way."

I kind of wished that I had a lawyer to look over the contract, but at the moment, I didn't. I really hoped that they weren't going to screw me over. I took the pen that he gave me and signed my name. With that, I started my way out the office. I didn't make it all of the way out when he called to me.

"And by the way, I like the way that you're dressed." He told me. "That's exactly the kind of outfit that Gabby would wear."

I then made my exit. I still wanted to have a talk with Chelsea about her decision to disclose information from me. I walked in and found Clay making dinner, he picked up culinary skills from our dad.

"Hey." I greeted him as I took a seat at the table. "Whatcha making?"

"Lasagna." He answered. "So Chelsea told me that you had an audition today, how did it go?"

"Great: I got the part." I answered. "Speaking of Chelsea, I need to talk to her."

"Well she's actually out right now." He explained. "She went to get some milk. So what's the show about?"

"Well I don't really know much about it right now." I responded. "All I know is it's a teen drama about lesbians."

Clay suddenly stopped stirring his sauce. "Did you just say lesbians?" He asked.

"Yes I did." I confirmed.

"I'm not sure Mom would be too glad to hear about that." He responded. Yeah, remember my very Catholic mother I was talking about? She's not exactly the biggest gay rights supporter out there.

"It wouldn't mean that I was a lesbian. I would just be playing one on TV." I pointed out. "I would be like George Clooney."

"Well even if that is true, she's not going to be happy about this." He repeated.

"Well mom doesn't watch teen dramas anyway." I reminded him. "She probably wouldn't watch it even if I was playing a straight character. This was the only job that I could get right now."

"Maybe you should just tell Dad first and let him break it to her." Clay suggested. My dad was the more open minded parent. He was a social worker, so he has to have an open mind. He's seen all kinds of stuff and people. My mom wasn't the biggest fan of homeless gay teens that he worked with sometimes. Yes there are homeless gay teens in Ohio. I'm pretty sure that there are homeless gay teens in just about every state. Parents do need to be more accepting of their children's sexualities. I actually like that I've taken this role because maybe I can become a hero to the gay community by playing this role.

After I was done with that thought process, Chelsea sauntered into the kitchen with a gallon of milk.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Clay's making lasagna." I summarized. "I need to talk to you alone."

"Do we have time?" Chelsea asked Clay.

"Yeah, it'll be a little while." Clay responded. I took Chelsea into the living room.

"Look I know you're mad that I didn't tell you that the role was for a lesbian." She said as she took a seat on the couch. "But you should be thanking me this sounds like a great role. It's going to benefit both of us because I have a feeling that the show is going to be a hit."

"I'll thank you when we get an order for a full season." I told her. "Look I'm not even upset that it's a gay character. I just want to know exactly what I'm auditioning for before I audition. I don't care if the role is a serial character as long as you tell me ahead of time."

"Okay I will tell you in the future." She promised.

The next week, I headed to the filming location. It was winter break so we were going to be filming at a local high school. I guess that's as realistic as it can get. I looked around for my trailer or someone who could help me find it. As I was searching, a limo pulled up. Of course in Hollywood, a lot of people have limos so I had no idea who it was.

Out of the limo stepped a brunette. I couldn't guess how old she actually was. She was a green tank top and daisy dukes. I hoped that she was an actress.

"Hi." She greeted me. "You wouldn't happen to know where the trailers are by any chance, would you?"

"No I was actually looking myself." I replied.

"You know I should have introduced myself first." She replied as she held out her hand. "I'm Ashley Davies."

"I'm Spencer Carlin, your co-star." I told her.

"It's nice to meet you Spencer." Ashley responded. "So maybe we should see if we can find someone who can help us."

At that moment, we saw one of the grips walk by, holding a microphone. Maybe he knew his way around the set.

"Hey!" I called to him as he stopped. I read the name on his polo. "Sean, I'm Spencer and this is Ashley. We're the two leads of the show. Do you think you can tell us where our trailers are or at least take us to see Joseph?"

"Joseph said he wanted to talk to you when the two of you got here." Sean replied. "You girls need to follow me."

The two of us followed the grip and his microphone to the…the principal's office. Really? This was where he was?

"I haven't been to the principal's office since I graduated." Ashley stated. It may have been a joke but I wasn't clear. "I had a bit of a rebellious streak in high school."

"When did you graduate if you don't mind me asking?" I questioned.

"It was last year." She told me. That would make her about 19. "So we should go in."

The two of us entered to see Joseph sitting at the desk.

"Spencer, Ashley, I see that you two have met." He commented. "That's good. So the production crew and I have decided that we want to build on your chemistry. You two do look great together but we really want to seal the deal. So we have decided that the two of you will be sharing a trailer."

"Are you sure that's a good idea." I asked.

"Yeah I really need my space." Ashley added.

"Well for now you two aren't going to have it." He pointed out. "We don't have a lot of budget right now. Maybe after we go into full production we can fix this but for now you're going to have to share. Sean, will show you there. We have a cast meeting in half an hour, so you should have enough time to get settled."

Well like it or not, I was going to have to share with this girl that I barely knew. I guess as long as she wasn't a bitch, I could deal with her.

We followed Sean to a trailer that said "Spencer and Ashley" on it. I guess it was good that I had a trailer because I never have had one before. The two of us entered and it actually didn't look that bad. There was a couch and a TV and racks of clothing. Sean left so we could get settled, closing the door behind him.

"So I never did ask but what's your character's name?" I inquired.

"Her name is Amanda Maris." Ashley explained. "I know that unlike Gabby, she's generally depicted as straight at first. She's the daughter of a country music singer that just moved from Nashville but is going to public school for some reason. It's funny because I actually am the daughter of musician but he was in a rock band instead."

"So do you have much acting experience?" I asked.

"Not really, I actually for the daughter in _The Blind Side _but lost out to Lily Collins." She explained. "Although, I have heard Tim McGraw is in talks to play my father."

"Hmm I just realized that the actress who played Collins had the last name of Collins." I replied. "Anyway, I'm looking forward to working with you."

"You too, I can't wait until we actually get to kiss." She replied. "You know I played a lesbian on _90210 _but I never actually got to kiss anybody. It was a pretty small role. I was the ex of the character that the main character was dating."

"Well I never watched that show so I didn't see you on there." I admitted. "So do you have any brothers or sisters by any chance?"

"I have a sister named Kyla." She answered. "Well, she's my half-sister. It's kind of easy to notice because she's half Filipino. What about you?"

"I have two brothers. My brother Glenn lives in Ohio and my brother Clay lives here with me. Well actually I lived with him and his wife who is also my agent." I clarified. "Clay's adopted. It's really hard to tell because he's black."

"So how old are you?" She questioned.

"I'm 21 but apparently I don't look like it at all." I told her.

"Do you think you can buy me booze?" She queried.

"I'm pretty sure that no one wants me getting you drunk." I explained. "So is your character going to have an accent?"

"They said it was up to me." Ashley responded. "I'm gonna try my best to do a sudden accent but not everyone from Tennessee has one you know. I mean Taylor Swift doesn't have one."

"Taylor Swift grew up in Pennsylvania." I pointed out.

"Yeah that's right." She remembered. "Anyway, we should probably go that cast meeting thing."

She held out her hand for me to hold and I took it. Together we walked into the school's common area with what appeared to be the other regulars. There was a guy and two girls.

"Okay everyone let's go around and talk about the characters that you're playing first." Joseph suggested.

"I'm Aiden Dennison." The male said. "I play Matt, a school football star who has a history with Gabby and is also interested in Amanda."

"I'm Carmen Roberts." A short girl with dark-hair and bangs answered. "I play Brooke D'Antoni, Gabby's current girlfriend."

"I'm Madison Duarte." The Hispanic girl replied. "I play Valery, the bitchy head cheerleader."

Ashley and I then explained our characters to the rest of them.

"Okay everyone, today is more about getting to know each other." Joseph told us. "We start filming the pilot tomorrow."

So as you can see, the actors are playing characters named after their real-life counterparts. Ashley and Spencer are hitting it off which is good. You don't need to worry about Carmen and Spencer having an on-set romance because it's not going to happen. So don't forget to review.


	3. Pilot

So the first thing that Joseph did after we introduced ourselves was give each of us a copy of the script for the pilot. I looked into over and noticed that Gabby liked to call Amanda Mandy.

"So do you wanna go read lines together?" I asked Ashley.

"Yeah that sounds like it would be a good idea." Ashley agreed as we started to head back to our trailer. "So I never did ask you what kind of acting experience you have."

"Well I've done mostly commercials and bit parts." I explained, as I opened the door for her. "Nothing major."

"Any commercials I might have seen?" She asked.

"Well I did one of those 4G ads for AT&T." I explained. "It wasn't until I watched the commercial back that I realized how much of a bitch it made me look like. It's basically like I was saying 'you suck because you don't have 4G.'"

"Yeah I have to admit that I never really liked those commercials." Ashley commented. "So then this is going to be your first major role?"

"Yes and it looks like it's going to be yours too." I replied. "It's going to be so weird playing a teenager. At least you still are one."

"Yeah but I agree with everyone else." Ashley told me. "You do not look 21."

So Ashley and I ran over our lines for a few hours. Apparently we couldn't stay overnight at the school. It was around dinnertime that we were asked to leave.

"Do you want to come eat dinner at my place by any chance?" I offered.

"Sure just let me tell Kyla first so she knows to get dinner somewhere else." She replied. I listened as she dialed home and told her sister that she wouldn't be able to make it. "So I need you to drive me there."

I nodded and took her home.

"So does your brother really not mind you living with him?" She asked me.

"Well the agreement was when I was allowed to live with him until I make it big or turn 22 because then I would have to go to college." I explained. "I really hope I make it big with this show because I don't want to go to college."

"And you could also move out of your brother's love nest." Ashley added. Ew why did she have to say it like that?

"I'm going to have nightmares now." I told her as we arrived.

"Well you're welcome to stay with me and Kyla if you're too disturbed to ever sleep here again." She offered as we headed for the door.

"I don't think you scarred me that much." I replied. "I'm home!"

"How did shoot…" Chelsea said as walked in but stopped when she noticed Ashley. "Umm…hello."

"Chelsea, this is Ashley, my co-star." I introduced. "Ashley, this is my agent, Chelsea and sister-in-law."

"Nice to meet you." Chelsea said. "Spence, can I talk to you about something that needs to be discussed?"

She dragged me off.

"What are you doing bringing her here?" She asked me.

"What am I not allowed to have guests over for dinner?" I asked. "Plus I thought that you would want to meet her since you got me the audition after all. Let's just say you're the matchmaker who set me and my future onscreen girlfriend up."

"I don't really like that analogy." Chelsea admitted. "But if you're going to bring anyone over in the future, you need to call ahead of time."

"Yes mom." I replied with a smile on my face, which earned me a stern glare from her. I was kind of surprised that she didn't hit me.

We returned to the living room to see Ashley chatting it up with Clay.

"Welcome back." Ashley told us. "You know your brother's really cool."

"Wow I have never heard that word used to describe my brother." I joked. This time Clay did hit me. "Okay so maybe we should head to the kitchen and eat."

You know I hoped that Clay wouldn't try to get back at me for that comment by telling any embarrassing stories about me. Luckily he didn't know me before I was seven.

"So this one summer, we went to the community pool: Spencer, our brother Glenn, and I. Spencer had such a crush on the lifeguard that she pretended to drown so he would give her mouth-to-mouth." Clay told Ashley to which she laughed at. I was wrong he does have embarrassing stories about me.

"That sounds really cute." Ashley replied. "So Spencer do you have any embarrassing stories about Clay?"

Okay, I now really like this girl. I don't think there will be any problems with the two of us being friends. That will be good.

"So Spencer I was wondering I could get your Facebook info so I can friend you." Ashley requested. Damn, why did this have to come up?

"Spencer doesn't have a Facebook." Chelsea explained as I blushed.

"Oh…well that's probably a good thing." Ashley replied. "I mean I probably spend too much time on right now. I probably don't need to spend an hour on it every night looking at stupid pictures my friends post of themselves. So, in that case, since I already know where you live, you can just give me your number and I'll give you mine and my address."

"Ooh already swapping addresses, you two move fast." Chelsea teased suggestively which caused me to blush.

"Of course, if either of us wants to make a late-night booty call, we need to know where each other lives." Ashley joked. God was this Make Spencer Blush night? We traded info and then Ashley was on her way. Lucky for me, I didn't have nightmares regarding her love nest comment.

Over the next few days, we started filming the pilot. Once it was featured, the whole cast and crew decided to watch our finished product. This girl named Lily who was the lead cinematographer pushed play on the projector.

_Amanda walked in through the doors of Veronica Mars High. When she first heard that she would be going there. It turned that they asked the students to submit a name for the high school and someone had convinced the student body to put that name down. The show's creator Rob Thomas (no, not the guy from Matchbox Twenty) even approved it and the name was chosen._

_Anyway she walked into the school. She knew things wouldn't be easy being the daughter of famed country star Heath Maris at a public school. Another thing that didn't exactly make it easy was the fact that she was starting in November._

_The thing that she was dreading most about a new school was making new friends. Back home, everyone knew who she was. She was betting that country wasn't as big in California and some people wouldn't know who her father was, let alone her. _

"_You look lost, can I help you?" A guy asked. "I'm Matt by the way." _

"_Yeah, I'm Amanda and I need some help finding the principal's office." She replied with a noticeable Southern twang. "I'm betting you know where it is." _

"_Well it's not like I go there daily." He remarked as he led her to the office. "I can stick around and walk you to class when you're done." _

"_Thanks but I don't wanna make you late." Amanda responded. _

"_Being a Good Samaritan is more important to me than missing the first few minutes of class." Matt said. "So where are you from anyone? Atlanta? Louisiana?"_

"_Nashville." She answered. "I don't suppose you've heard of my dad Heath Maris, have you?"_

"_Your dad is Heath Maris?" He asked, slightly shocked. She nodded. "Wow _Southern Chick _IS one of the greatest songs of all time." _

"_Well it's good to know that he's not a complete unknown here." Amanda replied. They were standing in front of the door. Upon entry, she noticed a girl with sandy blonde hair, in a dark tank top and black leather skirt._

"_Nice boots." She commented. _

_Before Amanda could respond, a secretary entered. "Gabby, the principal will see you now." _

_Gabby strutted into the office and the same secretary turned her attention to Amanda. _

"_Can I help you?" The secretary asked. Amanda couldn't help but notice that the girl looked kind of like herself with short hair but it was probably just a coincidence._

"_Yes I'm Amanda Maris." The southern girl said. "I'm new and I need my schedule." _

"_Well I can get that for you." The secretary announced. "Just wait here and the principal will see you as soon as he is done." _

_Amanda took a seat and waited for a few minutes before she saw Gabby walk out. She watched exit before a noise interrupted her. _

"_Amanda." The principal called. She got out and walked into the office. The principal was African-American._

"_So you're Amanda the rock star's daughter." He remarked._

"_Country star's." Amanda corrected. "My dad's a country star."_

"_That explains your accent. I just wanted you to know that you won't be receiving any special treatment because you're new or your dad is famous." The principal explained. _

"_I understand, Principal Dunlap." She replied. "Is there anything else I need to know?" _

"_No." The principal replied. "Welcome to Veronica Mars High." _

"_Thank you." She said as she walked out. True to his word, Matt was waiting for her. _

"_So were you standing out there the entire time?" She asked. _

"_No, I had time to run a few errands." He replied as she noticed he was holding a white bag. "I got you a donut…that is if you eat donuts." _

_She inspected the donut. It was a standard Krispy Kreme glazed. She took it and began to eat. It turned out that the two of them had together. _

"_So I've told you about my life, why don't you tell me about yours?" Amanda suggested. _

"_Well I happen to the school quarterback." Matt boasted. _

"_Is that a Peyton Manning style quarterback or a Vince Young style quarterback?" She questioned. _

"_What's the difference?" He asked. _

"_Well do you run more or do you pass more?" She asked. "Also are you a champ or chump?" _

"_Okay that's pretty harsh towards Vince Young." He commented. "But I am not fast enough to be a running quarterback, so I pass more." _

"_You didn't answer the second question." She reminded him. _

"_Well, we're kind of average but that's not my fault." He answered. "It's the receivers who can't catch." _

_She smiled as they walked into the bathroom. _

"_Mr. Caulfield, you're late." The teacher commented. _

"_I'm sorry, I was showing Amanda here around." Matt stated. _

"_Ah yes, class, this is Amanda Maris. She will be joining us for the rest of the year." The teacher introduced._

_Amanda went to take a seat and listened to the teacher lecture about some book that she wasn't reading. She knew it kind of sucked when you change schools and the class has different assigned books. She would have to get that one and read the summary on SparkNotes to get to the point that the class was at. _

_After English, she had gym. She was kind of athletic so she figured to do well in the class. It was too bad that she probably missed the tryouts for volleyball. She went to the locker room to change into the gym uniform that was provided. _

"_Hey, are you new?" A Hispanic girl asked her. _

"_Yeah, I'm Amanda." The new student replied as she held out her hand. _

"_I'm Valery, head cheerleader." The Latina responded. "Say are you that singer's daughter that I've been hearing about?" _

"_Yes, that's me." Amanda confirmed. "You know I have to give y'all a lot more credit than I thought. I didn't expect people to show any sort of recognition to me. _

"_Well I've never actually heard of any your dad's music because country music doesn't interest me." Valery told her. Okay that was kind of harsh. "So did you do any sports at your old school: volleyball, soccer, cheerleading?"_

"_I didn't know that y'all considered cheerleading a sport here." I commented._

"_Well we can injured just as bad as the football players." Valery pointed out. "Have you ever been dropped from 25 feet in the air?" _

"_I can't say that I have." Amanda admitted. _

"_Well would you be interesting in cheerleading?" The captain asked. "One of the girl has a dad that is going to be on Broadway and moved the family to New York so naturally we need a replacement." _

"_I don't know the first thing about cheerleading." Amanda admitted. "I'm more of a tomboy anyway." _

"_Well like I said cheerleading is still a sport." Valery said. "Maybe you could come to the tryout and we could see where that goes."_

"_I would have to have someone take me home." Amanda replied. _

"_I could probably do it if you told me where you lived." Valery volunteered. _

"_I'm probably going to suck." Amanda warned her. _

"_We'll just see." Valery commented. _

_After gym was lunch. She didn't actually know where to sit. She had seen the movies where people leave the table when the new kid tries to sit down. She knew that would have really sucked. She decided to look for someone that she knew. She eventually found a table with Matt and his football buddies, but for the most part, decided not to say much. She did notice that Gabby girl sitting at a table with a few other girls, one who she was particularly close to a girl with dark hair and bangs. There was something about that she just couldn't put her finger on. She kind of wanted to know more about her, since she didn't really know much to begin with. _

_After school was cheerleading tryouts, Amanda really didn't know why she agreed to come there. She had no idea what she was doing. On top of that, she managed to hit the other girl in the face. She watched as the girl fell to the floor. She noticed blood coming out of the girl's nose. That probably greatly decreased her chance of making the squad. Valery went over to the girl, who looked kind of dazed. _

"_Okay tryouts are over." Valery announced to the other girls. "I have to get her to the hospital."_

"_But you said that you would take me home." Amanda reminded her. _

"_Well this is more important." Valery told her. "You'll have to find someone else." _

_Valery left the gym with the injured girl, and Amanda looked around at some of the other girls. They all walked away from her. The brunette sighed and walked to the front of the school to call her father because the school had a cell jammer so students couldn't go on their phones during class._

_She was about to call home when she was noticed by someone walking out of the school. It was Gabby. _

"_What are you doing standing out here?" Gabby asked her. _

"_My ride bailed on me." Amanda explained. _

"_Well I could give you a ride home." Gabby offered. "I'm Gabby Horchler." _

"_Amanda Maris." The brunette responded. "But I probably don't live anywhere near you. I don't wanna inconvenience you." _

"_It's no problem." Gabby assured her. "I don't plan on heading home for a while." _

"_Okay then." Amanda agreed as they headed out to Gabby's Mustang. _

"_You know I want to call you Mandy." Gabby stated. "Do you mind?"_

"_Well actually…" Amanda started but Gabby cut her off. _

"_Great, so Mandy where did you move from?" The blonde asked._

"_I'm from Nashville." Amanda explained as she put her address _

"_Hmm Sunset Hills, you must be loaded." Gabby commented. _

"_Yeah my dad is Heath Maris." Amanda told her. _

"_I was thinking that you were either daughter or you were related to the single season home run king Roger Maris." Gabby replied._

"_You know a few guys have broken that record." Amanda remarked._

"_Yeah but those guys cheated." Gabby pointed out. _

"_How do we know he didn't cheat?" Amanda challenged. _

"_Good point." Gabby declared. "So have you thought about going all Miley and following him into the family business?" _

"_I have been wanting to sing." Amanda admitted "But I don't know if I would want to do country." _

"_Why not?" Gabby asked curiously. _

"_It's a little terrifying to have to try to win over fans. Turn here." Amanda replied as the GPS repeated what she had just said. Gabby turned into the driveway and Amanda put in the code to unlock the gate. _

"_Damn, Mandy you have a nice crib." Gabby commented. _

"_Thanks." Amanda replied as she got out of the car once they were pulled up far enough. "Would you like to come in?" _

"_Is that some of that Southern Hospitality that I've heard about?" Gabby asked as she turned off the car and got out. _

"_Let's go with that." Amanda replied as she put in the code for the security system and then unlocked the door. She held the door open for Gabby. _

"_You know I think I like you Southern chicks." Gabby commented. _

"_You just had to use the title of my daddy's song didn't you?" Amanda asked with a smile. _

"_You know that's not even my favorite song of his." Gabby replied. That surprised Amanda a little since everyone said that song was the favorite of theirs. _

"_What is?" The Southern girl asked curiously._

"_Well it's probably _I Don't Wanna Be Right."_ Gabby remarked. That was actually Amanda's favorite song of her father's as well. _

"_That's my favorite too." Amanda admitted. "So do you have a boyfriend?" _

"_Nope, no boyfriend for me." Gabby answered confidently. "Boys only bring you down." _

"_Yeah but it's nice sometimes to have someone to hold you." Amanda argued. _

"_Maybe but if that's the only thing that they're good for, I'm happy not being held." Gabby asserted, as her she noticed her hand touching Amanda's. "I should get going. It was nice meeting you Mandy."_

_The next day at school, Amanda went over to Matt. _

"_Do you know Gabby Horchler?" She asked him. _

"_I kind of more than know her." Matt answered. _

"_Did you two go out?" Amanda questioned. _

"_For two years actually." Matt responded. "We were in love…at least I thought we were. I was in love with her?" _

"_What happened?" Amanda asked as she saw Gabby walk in with the girl with the bangs. _

"_She cheated on me." Matt explained. He then pointed to the girl with the bangs. "With her, Brooke." _

_Amanda gasped as she saw Gabby and Brooke kiss. _

It looked like a great episode. I don't see how CW couldn't pick it up.

"So Spencer do you want to come over to my house for dinner tomorrow since you fed me a few days ago?" Ashley asked.

"Sure." I agreed.

So the next day, I went to Ashley's house, which actually did resemble the one that her character lived in. There wasn't a security system or a gate, however. I just knocked on the door. It was answered by a dark-haired brunette.

"Hi, I'm Spencer, Ashley's co-star." I told her. "She invited me over for dinner."

"Come in." The girl replied. I entered the house.

"So are you Kyla?" I asked.

"No." The girl answered. If she wasn't Ashley's sister, who was she? "I'm Kelly, Ashley's girlfriend."

So yeah, Ashley's gay. The secretary in the show is played by Rachel Melvin, who took over Mandy's character on Days of Our Lives and the principal is played by Dave Chapelle. Some episodes of the show will be included in the story. Also while the character of Mandy is based on Miley, the fact that she is named Mandy was completely coincidental. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you're Ashley's _girlfriend_ girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." Kelly replied.

"She didn't say anything about you." I commented.

"Well we've only been going out for like a week. She probably was just so busy with the filming that she forgot to mention me." Kelly explained. "So I should probably let her know that you're here."

"I don't think that will be necessary." I heard Ashley say. I looked to the stairs and saw her there, dressed in a green sweater and jeans with a Filipino girl by her side. That had to be Kyla. I can't believe that I forget about the Filipino part. "This is my sister Kyla and I see you've already met Kelly."

"Yeah you didn't tell me that you had a girlfriend." I remarked.

"Well it hasn't been going for too long." Ashley replied.

"It's still long enough for me to be living here." Kelly replied.

"You moved in because you didn't want to pay your own bills." Ashley rebutted.

"Details, details." Kelly scoffed. "So Spencer, have you and Ashley kissed yet?"

"Kelly, we've done one episode and I'm not even her girlfriend yet." Ashley explained. "Her character still has a girlfriend that she needs to break up with first."

"So Spencer have your ever kissed a girl before?" Kelly inquired. "You know, not acting."

"Does truth or dare count?" I asked.

"No." Kelly replied.

"Can we halt this inquisition so we can eat?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Kelly replied. I looked to Ashley and led me to the dining room. The meal was plate of grilled chicken, green beans, and mashed potatoes and there was wine with the dinner.

"How did you get wine if you're only 19?" I asked.

"Well Kelly is 22 and was able to purchase it for me." Ashley answered.

"So how did you two meet?" I asked.

"This sounds kind of cliché but we met online." Kelly replied. "It's called lezdatedotcom."

"I didn't know that there was a dating service for lesbians." I said.

"You can also do it on normal dating sites." Kyla told me. That I did know. It wasn't that I tried but I had a gay male friend who had searched a site.

"I know." I responded. I stared at me wondering how. "I helped my friend Patrick set up his profile on Matchdotcom. He's gay. I have never done it for myself before"

"Well we weren't insinuating you were." Ashley told me. "So do you like the food?"

"Yes." I answered as I took another bite. I chewed and swallowed before I spoke again. "It's good."

"I'll make sure to let the chef know." Ashley added as I took a sip of my wine.

"So Kyla, are you dating anyone at the moment?" I asked. I realized that seemed a little rude. "But you don't have to tell me."

"I am single." Kyla answered. "I'm staying away from the whole dating scene for a while. Though, if one of those moments happens like in the movies, I'd go probably go with it."

"Those don't happen in real life, Kyla." Ashley told her sister.

"How do you know?" Kyla challenged.

"Hey, we don't fights about the probability of movie-like romances happening." I mediated. "But I do believe that it's possible to find love without looking."

"I think we can all agree on that." Kelly concurred.

Over the course of the night, I had a second glass of wine, despite the fact that I probably shouldn't have. After I had finished it, I was feeling a bit tipsy. I could still walk fine. I wasn't drunk.

"Thanks for the great dinner." I slurred. "I need to get going."

"I don't think that you should go anywhere." Ashley argued. "You're drunk."

"No, no I'm not drunk." I slurred once again as I tried to walk away and fell over and started giggling. "See I'm fine."

I reached for my phone but Ashley snatched it from me and I think she called home for me.

"Hello, Chelsea?" She said into it. She had such pretty hair. I just had to touch it so I did. "I'm calling you to tell that Spencer is too drunk to drive. No you don't have to come by and pick her up. She can stay here."

I continued my petting of Ashley. "Kyla, can you please take Spencer to the guest room?" She asked.

I then giggled as Kyla helped me up the stairs. I don't know why she did, I still wasn't drunk. It was kind of fun, I guess. I mean I guessed I would be sleeping a place that I've never slept before and that was pretty exciting.

"This is the first time that I've taken care of someone other than Ashley." Kyla told me. She was a pretty little thing.

"You seem like you'd be such a good girlfriend." I remarked.

"Do you get drunk very often?" She asked.

"I'm not drunk." I hiccupped as I fell back onto the bed. "I'm totally sober."

"Right…" Kyla trailed off as she took a seat next to me. I guess she didn't believe. I had to show her."

"If I was drunk, would I do this?" I asked before I kissed her soft pink lips. She backed away from me. Aw why did she have to that? I just started. I suddenly felt really sleepy. I found this pillow on the bed and cuddled up against it.

"Good night, Spencer." Kyla told me before she left the room. As she closed the door, I fell into a world of slumber.

_I was in a room with a bed. The bed was made and I was dressed in a tank top and shorts. It didn't seem like something I would normally wear. Ashley was there too, Her clothes had a Southern flare to them._

"_You look amazing, Mandy." I heard myself saying. Hmm I must be dreaming about the show._

"_Gabby, I really don't think that we should be doing this. What about Brooke?" Mandy asked. _

"_You're the one that I want to be with right now." Gabby replied. _

"_Right now?" Mandy asked. "But you're still with Brooke right?" _

"_Technically." Gabby answered. _

"_Well you can't have both." Mandy responded. "If you want me, you can't have her. If you want her, you can't have me." _

_Mandy grabbed her stuff off of the bed. _

"_Where are you going?" Gabby questioned. _

"_Home, I am not doing this." Mandy replied as the dream ended. _

I woke up in the morning with an obvious headache. The room that I was I looked unfamiliar. Where was I? I don't remember falling asleep and definitely not in my clothes.

I got up out of the bed and noticed I was still wearing my socks. This was definitely odd. I needed something that fix my headache. I walked the halls, eventually finding a bathroom. I entered the bathroom and noticed the shower was running.

"Who just walked in?" I heard Ashley ask.

"Ashley?" I remarked. Was I still in her house?

"It seems sleeping beauty has awoken." She commented.

"Did I spend the night here?" I asked.

"Yeah you were really drunk." Ashley told me. I must be hung-over. I looked at the mirror and noticed my makeup was smudged all over my face. Great. "There's some Midol in that cabinet but don't use the toilet."

"I really need to wash my face. I told her.

Ashley pulled the curtain to the side and stuck her head out. "Wow you look like a clown." She joked. "Kyla's bathroom is three doors down. You can wash your face in there."

I grabbed a Midol and took it because it even though I wasn't on my period, it was still useful for a hangover. I know I needed some toast with breakfast because bread absorbs alcohol. Actually it would really just be a slice of bread. However, the first order of business was washing my face.

I went to the bathroom of note and washed my face. I didn't have any makeup here, so I walked to the kitchen without it.

Kyla was in the kitchen was a frying pan. Kelly was seated at the table, wearing a t-shirt and panties. She must have really lived here. I thought she was joking last night. Kelly looked over to me and smiled a wide smile. I sheepishly smiled back at her.

"It looks like our little drunken princess has awoken." Kelly remarked. I decided to ignore that.

"So what are you making?" I asked Kyla.

"Pancakes. Do you want some?" The Filipina questioned.

"I guess I can have some." I replied. "Do they help hangovers?"

"I don't know but I know that they're good as long as I don't burn them." Kyla responded.

"She makes really great pancakes." Kelly added. After she finished speaking, Ashley walked into the room, wearing a bathrobe with a towel drying off her hair. Kelly walked over to her and kissed her lips. I felt weird watching it. I don't think I was jealous because I like boys. I am definitely heterosexual. Just because I'm playing a gay character doesn't mean I am gay.

"Are you making pancakes?" Ashley asked once she was done making out.

"Of course." Her sister said. "You should get Spencer some OJ for her hangover."

Why does everyone have to know that I have a hangover even though Ashley knew before I did? How much did I drink last night? What did I drink? I've never had a hangover this bad before? I think there might have been some wine involved.

"You need to watch how much wine you drink." Ashley told me. "Wine hangovers are a real bitch."

"I'll make sure to do that." I agreed. "So what's on the itinerary today?"

"Well I imagine that you should probably go home at some point." Ashley told me. "I mean I could probably loan you some clothes and makeup but you need to do need to go home. I think you should wear your own bikini when the four of us go to the beach. I mean we both just made 20 grand for the pilot and now we just need to have fun and wait until the new network picks up the pilot."

"So how long do you think we have until that?" I questioned.

"We'll probably learn around May." Ashley told me. "I don't have any doubt and we'll probably be back to work a little bit after that. You know it would be really awesome if we could take over _One Tree Hill'_s timeslot. Are you excited for the finale?"

"I will be if Peyton comes back." I admitted. "I mean I like Brooke and Haley but I don't really like the new girls. I mean I liked Anna and Rachel but these new girls aren't really for me."

"Okay that was a longer answer than I expected." Ashley admitted. "But today the four of us are going to be beach bitches in bikinis."

"Sounds fun." I commented. I can't say that I've ever thought of myself as a 'beach bitch' though.

Eventually, we went home but only for me to get my bikini. I went for a purple one. I didn't show a lot but it was still enough to be sexy. Ashley, however, ended up wearing one with a watermelon design and I think it actually smelled like watermelons. It also showed a lot of skin. Where did she get something like that? She looked really sexy, much sexier than I did. As for the other two, I thought Kyla looked pretty cute in her bikini but Kelly looked kind of skanky. It was like she was some schoolboy's fantasy.

"So let's go play for volleyball." Ashley suggested. "It's going to be you and Kyla against me and Kelly."

"Ashley, that's not really fair." Kyla complained. "You know that I'm shorter than all of you. I can't jump as high as the rest of you."

"But we can't do two against one." Ashley pointed out. "Just let Spencer do all of the jumping if you have to."

"Besides we're just trying to have fun here. It is not about who wins. It's about having a good time." Kelly added.

I did have a good time. It wasn't as if my bikini top snapped open because that would have been very bad.

After we were done with our game, I laid down on my stomach and removed my top so my entire back could tan. The only problem is I needed some tanning oil on it.

"I need one of you to get my back for me." I told the three of them.

"I'll do it." Kyla agreed. She took the lotion and started to rub it down my back. Her hands were so soft. It was so nice.

I would say that I had a pretty nice day at the beach.

So Kelly and Kyla made their appearances. It was fun writing Spencer's thoughts while she was drunk, not knowing that she was drunk at all. So I want to know, how would you guys feel about a little Spyla while you wait for Spashley. Let me know what you think and please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a few weeks since we shot the pilot. I was going on Skype to talk to my parents. It has actually been a while since I have talked to Arthur and Paula Carlin.

"Hi Mom and Dad." I greeted them.

"Hi Honey." Mom reciprocated. "Clay told us that you got cast in something."

"Yeah, now mom don't freak out but I am going to be playing a lesbian." I explained pretty much ready for her to freak out.

"Why did you agree to do that?" She asked. Oh great here's my close-minded mom about to give me some big Christianity lecture.

"It was the only part available." I explained. "It's not like I'm really gay or anything. Lots of straight actors play gay characters."

"Is this a movie or a TV show?" Dad asked.

"It's a TV show." I told him. "We've only shot the pilot and I still have to see if the show is going to be picked up."

"I think you should enroll at college just in case it doesn't." Mom suggested. Really? She still wanted me to go to college. "I'm just saying pilots don't always get picked up and you should have a backup plan."

"I agree with your mother." Dad added. "I think you should have a backup plan in case this doesn't work out."

"I'm glad to know you both have _so_ much faith in me." I responded sarcastically.

"We just want you to embrace the possibility that it might not work out." Mom replied. "You've had a lot of doors slammed in your face after all."

"Fine I'll visit UCLA tomorrow and see about applying." I agreed. "But I really do think that this show is going to get picked up. You guys do not have anything to worry about."

"We're just looking out for you, Spence." Mom told me. I sighed.

"Tell Glenn I said hi next time you talk to him." I said before I closed the connection. After I was done, Clay arrived home.

"Did you talk to Mom and Dad?" He asked me.

"Yeah they want me to go to college even though I told them about the show." I explained. "They reminded me that the pilot might not get picked up. I think Mom is actually hoping that it doesn't."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to visit a college just to please them." Clay remarked. "You don't even have to apply. You can just go."

"I'm so lucky to have you a brother." I commented.

"Yeah between this and getting you an agent, I'd say I'm the best brother ever." He said with a grin. I playfully swatted his arm in response.

"So did Glenn tell you that he's coming here next week for his spring break?" He asked me.

"No I haven't talked to Glenn in forever." I remarked. "So is he going to be staying with us or at a hotel?"

"He can't afford to stay in a hotel yet." He reminded me. Glenn was in his senior season playing basketball at Duke. Unfortunately for him, he was on the Duke team that lost to Lehigh in the first round of the tournament. He was also suspected of being a top 10 draft pick.

"Yeah these players make so much for the schools and they can't get paid for anything." I replied. "Even though, they get to go to school for free, they still should get some spending money."

"Well that's something the NCAA will never do just like playoffs in football." Clay commented. "There is really nothing that we can do about it."

The next day, I went to the UCLA campus. I was probably older than their average applicant. After I was done filling out my application in the admissions office, I decided to check out the campus because even though I probably wouldn't go, it still had the chance to fun. One thing that stood out to me was a booth for this gay pride group. There was a tall brunette with a nametag that said 'Sasha' on it. She was definitely a very hot girl. I would not say that she looked as good as Ashley but…I am not gay.

"Hi." Sasha greeted me. "Are you interested in joining our pride group? I'm Sasha, as you can tell."

"I'm Spencer:" I introduced. "But I'm actually not a student…or gay."

"So are you a pre-frosh?" She asked. "Maybe you're on the fence? High school is not the easiest time to come to grips with your sexuality."

"I'm actually 21." I replied blushing. "And I really only applied here because my parents wanted me to. I'm an actress. The reason I'm interested in checking your booth because I'm going to be playing a lesbian on a TV show that I'm pretty sure will be coming out this fall. Is there any way that I can talk to you in private?"

"Well I have classes this afternoon but maybe we can meet somewhere for dinner?" Sasha suggested. "Will that be okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do until then." I admitted.

"Well maybe you can sit in on my class with me." She suggested. I guess finding out what a college classroom is really like would be interesting. "You just need to wait here for about 15 minutes and then I'm going to head to class. In the meantime would you like a cookie?"

She took out a box of Keebler Rainbow Chips Deluxe. I couldn't help but laugh at that before I took one of the cookies.

It turned out that Sasha's class was Women's Studies. It was fairly large so I was able to find a seat. I actually had no idea what was going on but I guess that's okay because I wasn't taking the class. I was pretty relieved when it was over.

"So how about the two of us go to Denny's so you can ask me all of the questions that you want to ask." Sasha suggested.

So, the two of us went to America's Diner, which was about a mile from the campus. We were seated at a table and ordered before we could talk.

"Alright, Spencer, what do you want to talk about?" She asked me confidently.

"I guess I'll start by asking what year you are." I said.

"I'm currently a junior." Sasha answered. "I'll be a senior next semester."

"What are you majoring in?" I questioned.

"I am thinking about doing screenwriting." She responded as she sipped her coffee. "That show you're on doesn't need writers by any chance does it?"

"I don't think so." I replied. "Maybe when we get picked up, I could ask or I could see if there's any job for you over the summer. How long have you been out?"

"I decided that on the first day of college, I was just going to go all in and come out." Sasha explained. "It actually feels pretty good being out. Nobody cares in college."

"So you weren't out in high school?" I inquired.

"Not technically…some girls new but I didn't have any actual out relationships." She told me. "The hardest part about being in the closet is getting out."

"Well I guess that it's important to get out." I agreed.

"You know I've never met an actor who has played a gay character before." She said. "It's too bad that you're not gay because you would so be my type."

"You have a type?" I remarked in surprise.

"Well I am a sucker for blondes. Plus you have a job and you're single." She explained. "Some lesbians like going after girls who are already dating boys but that's not my thing. I don't think it's fair to take someone's lover from them unless the guy is a complete dick. I also don't the like the idea of supposedly turning someone gay. I know everyone who says they're straight isn't, I even qualified for that myself but I don't like to push people. Plus it would make me a total hypocrite."

For some reason all I could think about was the thought of kissing her. I mean I don't know why. It was like she gave off this vibe that drew me to her. However, I couldn't kiss her in the restaurant because we were on opposite sides of the booth and that would involve leaning over the table that was in the way.

"Can I move to the other side?" I requested.

"Sure." She replied as she scooted in. I moved over and took a seat next to her. Now the table was no longer a problem, but could I really kiss her? Could I really do such a thing? I had kissed another girl but that was acting and it was also barely shown. True, I would be having more kisses in my future but I didn't know if I wanted to do this. How am I going to decide? I took a sip of my drink.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I told her. I got out and grabbed a coin out of my purse. Yes I know that deciding whether or not to kiss someone based on a coin flip is a bad idea. Okay, heads I kiss her and tails, I kiss her. Wait that means I wouldn't need to flip the coin at all. I'm just going to put some lip gloss on and do it. If I talk myself out of this, I'm only going to wonder what would happen if I did and maybe I'll actually see her again if I do this.

I went to the table and food was on it.

"Hey the food's he…" Sasha started before being cut off by my lips. We kissed for…I don't know how long. My stomach interrupted us, though. "I don't know if I need these pancakes now. I don't want to overdose on strawberries."

She was referring to my strawberry lip gloss. From that point, we ate. Does the fact that we kissed make this a date? Are we in a relationship? Why I am asking myself these and not her? The question is 'how do I ask her'.

"Do you want to go on another date?" I blurted out. "Or a date if you don't consider this such? I want to date you."

"Can I ask why?" She asked. '

"You can ask but I'm not sure I could give you an answer." I admitted. "Can we just agree to meet some time and I'll try to get back to you on that?"

"How about this weekend?" She asked.

"Well my brother is coming here from Duke but I might be able to squeeze you in." I replied as I took out some money for the check.

"Does he play basketball?" She asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?" I questioned.

"Why else would someone go to Duke?" She asked.

"They have a nice law program." I stated which got her to stare at me. "So I'll see you Saturday."

On Friday, I was sent to the airport to pick up Glenn since I wasn't actually working right now. This is the problem of being an actor. There's a lot of downtime. That very well could be the reason why Seth Rogen is seemingly in every movie. I don't know. He's Canadian…and a stoner. Anyway I saw my brother at the airport and walked over to him.

"Hey bro, have you seen any mountain hawks lately?" I asked.

"Oh ha-ha." Glenn replied sarcastically. "I've still got the ring from 2010."

"Yeah but weren't you a benchwarmer that year?" I teased.

"Even so I am about to be rich." He replied. "In a few months, I'll be making millions."

"I hope you end up on the Wizards." I told him.

"I can make them better." He boasted.

"Both Michael Jordan and John Wall have tried to do so." I pointed out. "I'm pretty sure that's one of those teams that will always suck."

"Whatever. Just take me to Clay's place." He commanded.

I drove him home. As we arrived, I couldn't help but wonder where he was going to sleep since we did not have a guest room. There was the living room, my room, and Chelsea and Clay's room. Okay there is no way that I am sharing my room with him.

Once we arrived home, I was quick to confront Chelsea.

"So is Glenn supposed to be sleeping in my room?" I asked. She didn't respond. "When were you going to tell me about this piece of news?"

"Well Glenn can't sleep on the couch because it could mess up his back." Chelsea told me. What about my back?

"Fine I'm going to go see Ashley. I'll probably sleep there." I responded as I took my keys out and then drove there. I hoped that they would let me stay for the weekend.

I knocked on the door and it was answered by Ashley, who was wearing a bikini.

"Spencer?" She asked. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah I know but my brother is staying over for the weekend and kind of taking my bed." I explained. "Would it be okay if I stay here for the weekend?"

"Sure." Ashley answered. "I was about to hit the pool with Kelly and Kyla, do you want to join us."

"I didn't bring a swimsuit." I told her.

"Don't worry. I have some you can wear." She promised.

The bikini that Ashley gave me was a little skimpier than I had ever worn. I probably wouldn't wear something like this in public but I guess it was okay for Ashley's pool.

"Look who decided to join us." Ashley announced to her sister and girlfriend. The attention made me start to blush.

"Hi." I greeted them.

"Wow, Spencer, you are looking hot." Kelly complimented me.

"Thanks." I replied. Okay, so I felt a little exposed now. I remedied this by jumping in the water. Wow, it was a little colder than I expected. "This is a little cold."

"Yeah we were waiting for it to heat up a little." Kyla told me. Ah, it was a heated pool. That made sense. Well sense I was already in, I figured I might as well stay.

Later in the evening, while Kyla and Kelly were both getting dressed as we prepared to go to a movie, Ashley and I found ourselves in a position where we were alone to talk.

"So I may have a girlfriend now." I stated.

"May?" She questioned.

"Well we have a date tomorrow night." I explained.

"What's she like?" Ashley inquired.

"She's a college student at UCLA." I explained. "Her name is Sasha. She wants to be a screenwriter and I promised that I would talk to Joseph about her. You might have a chance to meet her."

"I have a better idea." Ashley remarked. "How about you bring her hear and Kelly and I can double with you two."

So no Spyla. Instead Spencer's first girlfriend is Sasha. Fans of The L Word might know Kate French better as Niki Stevens. Also the other Carlins all appear in this chapter. In addition to the double date, the next chapter will also have word about whether or not the show is picked up. So please don't forget to review.


	6. Episode 2

Okay so I have to prepare for a double date with Ashley and Kelly. You know I don't have any clothes here. I hope Ashley has something that I can wear on my date. I don't know why I asked Sasha out so quickly. It was basically like I was under a spell, under her spell even. However, I don't think that she's some kind of sorceress, because magic doesn't exist. I probably just like her. I know I've never liked a girl before but there's a first time for everything. She was a better kisser than any of the guys that I've kissed.

I guess right now what I wanted to do was watch the movie with the other girls. I didn't actually know what movie we were watching.

"So what are we watching?" I asked.

"It's called _My Summer of Love_." Kelly answered.

"I got outvoted. It's one of their lesbian movies." Kyla explained.

"What is this a porno?" I asked

"There's lesbian sex in it but it's not a porno." Ashley replied. "Besides, it has Emily Blunt, the girl from _Devil Wears Prada _in it."

"Ooh, I love that movie." I commented. Sure, modeling was never in the plan and probably something that I would never do but it was a good movie.

"Sometimes being straight is hard in this house." Kyla remarked.

I couldn't help but wonder where on the sexuality spectrum I fit. Was liking one girl enough to make me gay? Was I just experimenting? Maybe I was still straight with the exception of this one girl. I didn't know. I was very confused. I decided that the movie would be a good distraction. I decided to stop thinking about my sexuality and just sit back and watch the film. That should be easy.

As it turns out, watching a lesbian movie does not seem to be the best way to avoid thinking about my sexuality, especially if it contains the aforementioned lesbian sex. This probably should have been easy to figure out but I don't know why I didn't. Well at least I would remember falling asleep here tonight, that I was sure of. Even though, the movie failed in its goal established by me to distract me, it still was a pretty good movie. Sure it was a bit of a downer when the girls didn't stay together at the end, but _Summer_ of love was in the title and it didn't lie about that.

I then looked at Kelly and Ashley, and decided to bring up something that I wondered.

"So do you two have separate rooms or do you share one?" I asked.

"I'm in her room." Kelly answered. "That way we get to sleep with each other every night."

"But we don't fuck every night." Ashley added. It wasn't exactly something that I needed to know but I guess it was a bit of a relief for a reason that I wasn't quite sure. Why should her sex life matter to me?

In a short amount of time, I went to bed and was able to go through my normal routine that I didn't get to do last time, which included: removing my makeup, stripping to my undies, and tying my hair into a ponytail so it doesn't get tangled. After all of that was done, I was able to fall soundly asleep.

Eventually on Saturday night, Sasha made her way over to the Ashley's house. I don't know why we agreed to meet there instead of at some sort of restaurant or a movie theatre, but we did this instead.

"Sasha, hi." I greeted the college girl with a hug. "This is Ashley Davies and Kelly Scott. And that's Ashley's sister, Kyla."

"Pleased to meet the two of you." Sasha remarked. "I'm Sasha Miller. So, where are we going? I've never been on a double date before."

"You've never been on a double date before?" I asked in shock. I don't know how many that I went on in high school.

"Yeah, I usually like the intimacy of going out with one person." Sasha explained. "Plus when you're a closeted lesbian, you don't get many chances. I don't like the idea of going out with a friend who was going out with a guy."

"Yeah, those are the worst." Ashley agreed. "I did that once and it was the most awkward date ever."

"We should probably get going." I remarked. "We don't want to be late to wherever we're going. Where are we going?"

"We are going to my dad's restaurant." Ashley explained. "He's probably not going to be there but Kyla and I get to eat there any time we want to for free. We just don't eat there often because it would get tiring. I'm sure you get what I mean."

"Yeah, even though my dad is a great cook, once I got a car I had to eat out a little." I responded as the four of us headed out the door and into Ashley's limo. It was my first time riding in one and I really didn't know what to expect. I quickly found out that seeing the road apparently isn't important when you're riding in a limo. I guess the driver knew where the restaurant was and Ashley didn't need to see the road. Being driven around was weird, as was watching Kelly and Ashley make out.

Once we got to the restaurant, we were seated a table with no wait despite the fact that there were people waiting. I guess it doesn't hurt to have connections. Although, I guess when I become famous I won't have to wait either. We were supposed to get a call soon to see if the show was picked up. From what I heard, the studio was trying to get us paired with the _Sex and The City _prequel _The Carrie Diaries_. I guess that could work but I think pairing two new shows together is a definite risky move.

"So Ashley…" Sasha started. "What's good here?"

"That would depend on if you eat meat or not." Ashley answered.

"Well I eat everything but beef, what's good on that front?" Sasha requested.

"Do you like Buffalo wings?" Ashley asked as Sasha nodded. The waiter walked up to us. "Okay I'm going to order for you guys let me know if you want something else. One entrée sized Buffalo wings, one shrimp skewer, One Raife Steak, and a one bleu cheeseburger."

I had never had a cheeseburger with bleu cheese before. I hoped it was good. While we were waiting for our food, my phone started to ring. Normally I wouldn't answer it during dinner but I noticed it was from Joseph.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Spencer, I have good news." Joseph told me. Hopefully this was about the show. "We've been picked up. We're to air on Tuesdays after _90210_."

To be honest I had never really gotten into that show but I guess it had a nice fanbase if it had been on for four seasons.

"That's great." I beamed. "You don't need to tell Ashley because I'm actually with her right now. Okay we'll see you in two weeks."

I hung up the phone and smiled. "We got picked up!" I cheered.

"You didn't ask about me." Sasha pointed out.

"Damn, you're right." I replied. "Just come to the set with me and I'll see then."

The food actually was pretty good. There was a bit of awkwardness but I guess that can be expected on pretty much any double date, especially when everyone is not familiar with each other. I do see what Sasha was saying about the intimacy because we couldn't really kiss as much. I'm not sure if that's considered rude or not.

"You know I think we're going to take a cab home." I told Ashley after the date was over.

"You sure?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, we kind of want to spend some time alone together." Sasha added. That was what I was going to say.

"See you at home." Kelly replied as the two of us walked off.

"Do you live with her?" Sasha asked.

"No I'm just staying for the weekend." I explained. "My brother is staying at my house and I don't want to sleep on the couch."

"So your brother kicked you out of your room?" She inquired.

"Yeah, apparently sleeping on the couch is bad for his back." I stated. "Never mind that it's probably bad for mine as well."

"Well maybe you'll have enough money to buy your own place soon." She comforted. "So do you think that there's any chance that we can kiss again?"

"Only if you buy me ice cream." I replied.

"You're an actress on a soon to be hit TV and I have to pay?" She asked playfully. "You can't ask a broke college student to do that."

"Please don't tell me you play that card too to get out of paying for stuff." I remarked. "Glenn does that all of the time."

"Sounds like I could learn a thing or two from this brother of yours. Too bad that he goes to Duke, because I can't talk to him now."

I actually enjoyed the rest of the date. The alone time really helped. I could definitely see a relationship going somewhere with her.

Two weeks later, I walked onto the set with Sasha.

"Hey Joseph, can I talk to you before we start filming?" I questioned.

"What do you need, Spencer?" Joseph asked. I'm pretty sure that was when he noticed Sasha.

"This is Sasha, she's a junior at UCLA looking to be a screenwriter and looking for any sort of job, even as an intern, for the summer." I explained.

"Well I don't think I can take on a novice writer right now, no offense." He told Sasha. "I could use an assistant though. How does 10 an hour sound?"

"That's more than I've ever made." Sasha replied. "I'll take it."

"Okay, Spencer be on the set in 20." He instructed.

_The episode started in Amanda's room. Gabby was there, admiring the guitar that was standing up against the wall. _

"_So do you sing like your dad?" Gabby asked. _

"_I've done a little bit of singing and a little bit of writing." Amanda admitted. "I've never actually sung in front of anyone, not even my dad."_

"_Well you can practice in front of me." Gabby suggested. _

"_I don't know." Amanda stammered. _

"_Come on, Mandy we're friends here." Gabby stated. "I won't laugh if you suck."_

"_Okay…just to let you know, I'm really nervous." Amanda responded before she grabbed the guitar and started to sing. _

It aint complicated  
>Well, I've grown to hate it<br>I never liked the taste of crow but baby I ate it  
>They tried to warn me<br>They said that you were ornery  
>So don't bring me those big brown eyes and tell me that you're sorry<br>Well you might as well throw gasoline on a fire  
>The way you lie<p>

You lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor  
>You lie like a coon dog basking in the sunshine on my porch<br>You lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store  
>It just comes way too natural to you<br>The way you lie

That aint my perfume  
>I bet she had a curfew<br>You told me you were out with the boys and baby I believed you  
>So why you lookin' so nervous<br>You know you're gonna deserve this  
>I oughta kill you right now and do the whole wide world a service<br>Well my daddy's gonna straighten you out like a piece  
>of wire, like a piece of wire<br>The way you lie

You lie like the man with the slick black hair who sold me that Ford  
>You lie like a pine tree in the back yard after last month's storm<br>You lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store  
>It just comes way too natural to you<br>The way you lie

_"That's all I got." Amanda said. _

"_That's pretty good." Gabby commented. "Did you write that?"_

"_Yeah, I wrote about it about this guy who cheated on me." Amanda answered. "Do girls cheat or lie?"_

"_Everyone cheats and lies." Gabby explained. "Brooke even cheated on me once and I cheated on Matt. However, Brooke and I are good terms because I'm pretty sure that she conquered her monogamy issues or sluttiness if you will. Anyway, we are back on good terms now." _

"_What about you and Matt?" Amanda asked. _

"_Those terms aren't quite as good." Gabby replied. "Hey would you look at the time. I should probably get going." _

"_Maybe we can hang out at your house next time." Amanda suggested._

"_I don't know if you want to meet my mom." Gabby said as she headed out the door. _

_Not soon after Gabby left, Amanda heard her father walk in._

"_Hi Daddy.' She greeted. _

"_Hi, Darling." Heath Maris responded. "How was school today?" _

"_It was school, Daddy." Amanda responded, taking a seat. "It's probably not much different from when you were there."_

"_Hey there wasn't any of this texting or Facing or Twitterbook when I was in school." Heath remarked. _

"_It's Facebook and tweeting, Daddy. Tweeting is what it's called when you use Twitter. You really need to get with the times." His daughter explained. "But anyway, I'm glad you're home. You know I actually kind of like it here."_

"_I'm glad you do." Heath responded. "And I have one of those Twitter things but someone else runs it for me." _

"_So in other words you're paying someone to tweet for you." Amanda summarized. "So what are we doing for dinner tonight?" _

"_Do you wanna get some ribs?" He asked. _

"_I am actually really interested in seeing if the West Coast can match up to some of the great rib joints of the south." _

"_I don't think you should count on them being any better than Corky's." Heath replied. "I don't know if there's anywhere around here that's worth driving three and half hours." _

"_You know the more we talk about this, the longer we'll have to wait." Amanda told her father. _

_The next day at school, Amanda didn't immediately see Gabby at school. She did, however, see Brooke. She walked over to the shorter girl. _

"_Hi, we haven't really met but I'm friends with your girlfriend." Amanda stated nervously. "I'm Amanda."_

"_I know who you are, Gabby talks about you enough to make me feel jealous." Brooke responded. _

"_Well…you don't have to worry about me taking her from you because I'm straight." Amanda told her, laughing nervously._

"_Let's hope that's true." Brooke agreed. _

"_So she told me that you used to cheat on her." Amanda replied. "You don't do that anymore, do you?"_

"_Why, are you interested?" Brooke asked causing Amanda's mouth to hang open. "Chill, it was a joke. No I don't do that anymore. I'm completely faithful now, even though we're not married. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"_

"_Well I was kind of wondering if I could hang out with the two of you some time." Amanda stated. "But not when you're on a date or anything, obviously."_

"_Sure we can hang out sometime." Brooke agreed. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go see if I can find my girlfriend before school."_

_Brooke walked off as Amanda decided to head toward class. Part of the reputation that she had was the girl who broke Alexandria's nose. It wasn't like she meant to do it on purpose. _

_One person that she was still able to talk to was Matt. He knew she didn't mean it but still would tease her about it a little. _

"_Hello, world's worst cheerleader." He greeted her sardonically. _

"_People shouldn't put their noses in front of my hands." Amanda defended. "It's good to see you." _

"_I figured you needed someone to pay attention to you." Matt joked. "You are famous after all, even if it's not really for a good reason. I was also thinking about asking you out because I have a feeling that Valery is about to dump me."_

"_But she hasn't dumped you yet?" Amanda asked to which Matt nodded. "Let me know when she does."_

_Amanda walked off towards class. _

_When it came to lunch, she didn't quite know where to sit. Apparently, the people at Matt's table weren't as keen on her as he was. She did see an open seat and Gabby's table but wasn't sure if the blonde's friends would like her. She decided to take the chance and take a seat. The worst that could happen would be them all leaving. Okay, that would be pretty bad but she still sat. _

"_Hi." Amanda said, announcing her presence. _

"_Girls, this is Mandy." Gabby introduced. Amanda opened her mouth to correct her but never got the chance. "These are my friends Leslie, and Rachel and I think you've already met Brooke." _

_Rachel had long bleach blonde hair with a kind of Goth look to her, as well as a tall height and Leslie had dark hair. She seemed to be on the shorter side. _

"_So you're the girl from Tennessee that I've heard about." Rachel responded._

"_How do you like California?" Leslie asked Amanda._

"_It's pretty nice." Amanda answered. "But the ribs are nowhere near as good as they are in Tennessee."_

"_I bet the people are hotter here though." Gabby commented. _

"_I haven't seen enough to decide." Amanda remarked. _

"_Yeah but you're probably heard Katy Perry's song." Brooke responded. "California girls are unforgettable." _

"_Not everyone likes girls." Rachel reminded her. _

"_I was just saying that California girls are unforgettable." Brooke repeated. "There was nothing lesbian-related about it." _

"_I've always thought it sounded like Katy wanted to check out the girls on the beach in that song." Leslie responded. "What do I know though?"_

_After school was over, Amanda walked out to Gabby's car with her. She had to ask her dad to get her a car of her own. _

"_So I like your friends." Amanda commented. "Are they…you know…too."_

"_You can say lesbian, Mandy." Gabby informed her. "It's not like it's a slur or anything. Between you and me, I don't even mind being called a dyke but I know other girls do. And to answer your question, Rachel is but Leslie isn't. I guess that's kind of interesting that she isn't considering her name. I love all of my friends because they're always there for me."_

"_Sounds a little cliché." Amanda remarked. _

"_Maybe it does but I'm okay with a few clichés in my life." Gabby said. "As long as they're good clichés, that is."_

"_What's a bad cliché?" Amanda questioned. _

"_You know abusive parents and stuff like that." Gabby responded. Amanda actually looked a little shocked. "No, neither of my parents is abusive. They're just not around very much. They're not too keen on the idea of me being gay and just choose to stay away from me. I also choose to stay away from them. I try to spend as little time at home as possible."_

"_Is it really that bad?" Amanda asked. _

"_It's not as bad as you think." Gabby downplayed. "Anyway, I'm going to drive you home. We don't really need to talk about this much anymore."_

_Amanda nodded as she got into Gabby's car. That didn't mean that she was done with the conversation. She would find out more. _

I couldn't wait until the show premiered. I can't believe that they got Taylor Momsen to agree to recur as Rachel. And Leslie was played by Jodelle Ferland, who played Bree in the _Eclipse _movie. I could it would be a good show and I knew I was in for a busy summer.

So Spencer and Sasha had their date after going out with Ashley and Kelly. Also the show was obviously picked up and Sasha will be working on it. I also was thinking about skipping the summer and going straight into the fall, let me know what you think I should do. And please don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

It's the end of August and summer was kind of eventful. The biggest news would be that Ashley and Kelly were over. It was kind of sad because I was friends with both of them and I didn't really want to take sides. However, I had to take Ashley's side because I didn't want tension on the set. The reason that it happened was Kelly had hooked up with a stripper. Now that I think of it, it probably was all her fault. Sasha and I were still together and she found herself enjoying being Joseph's assistant. It wasn't to a point where he would let her write an episode yet but there was definitely progress being made on that front.

The big thing about this particular week was that the show was premiering. Ashley was hosting a viewing party at her house. When we promoting the show for AfterEllen dotcom, both Ashley and had confirmed our sexualities in her homosexuality and my bisexuality. In addition to that, Carmen was also a lesbian. One review of the show said it was _One Tree Hill_ meets _Pretty Little Liars._ That was a comparison that I was okay with since I liked both of those shows.

Unfortunately, I hadn't made enough to buy my own house yet. I was supposed to get a $100000 bonus when we got renewed for a whole season. I was still living with Chelsea and Clay. I had just arrived home after a day of shopping. I was 22 now but since I was working, I didn't have to go to college. Glenn had fallen a little in the draft but he had been drafted by the Clippers. Luckily he didn't live with us but he was still around town and he was still pretty annoying as well.

"I can't wait to get out of here." I stated as I set my bags down.

"Nice to know you love living here so much." Clay commented.

"Well I'm really ready to get my own place, especially since Glenn has his own house now." I told him. "I'm 22 and not in college. I should be living on my own by now."

"I thought you were going to move in with Ashley." He said.

"No especially since Kelly just moved out." I replied. "Besides, I was probably going to ask Sasha to live with me and I don't think Ashley would go for that."

"So you're at that stage of the relationship now?" Clay asked.

"Well considering that Kelly moved in with Ashley after the first week, I consider four and a half months a good point for that." I declared. "Also, you're not exactly one to talk since you married Chelsea after six months."

There was a little more to it than that. Chelsea was pregnant at the time of the marriage but she later had a miscarriage. It was hard on both of them and I was a little upset because I didn't get to have a not blood-related niece or nephew.

"You know there was more to that." Clay reminded me. We didn't speak of the situation that happened.

"So do you want to come to the viewing party this week?" I asked him.

"I can't because I have work the next day but I will make sure to TiVo it." He promised. "I'm pretty sure Chelsea was looking forward to going, though."

I'm pretty sure that the guest list currently included most of the cast, Sasha, and her. I didn't invite Glenn because I didn't want to invite Glenn. I don't want him hitting on my castmates which I was pretty sure he would do. He could be very annoying when he was hitting on girls.

Tonight, I was going to go to the club with Sasha. I needed to put on my hottest outfit. It was a gay club but I was okay with that. Glenn actually asked if he could come with. That led to this funny exchange

"_I didn't know you were in the closet, big brother." I joked. _

"_No I want to see if there are any straight girls there." Glenn argued quickly. He was still completely missing the point of it._

"_Most straight girls go there because they want to avoid being hit on by guys like you." I explained. "So unless you want to meet the man of your dreams, I would advise going somewhere else." _

So now I was just waiting for Sasha to pick me up. She was taking me to a friend's house where were going to take a cab to the club. Why couldn't we just drive to the club? Well I planned on getting drunk and I think Sasha wanted to do the same. Drinking and driving go together like oil and water. Plus a DUI would be very bad for my image.

I rode with Sasha to her friend's house. Her friend had blonde hair in a pixie cut and wore kind of tomboyish clothes.

"Spencer, this is my friend Jonica." Sasha introduced. Hmm that was a strange name.

"I've never met a Jonica before." I replied as I shook the other girl's hand.

"I haven't met another one." Jonica replied. "I've never met a girl named Spencer before."

"Okay enough with the pleasantries." Sasha replied noticing the cab was there. I actually was dressed kind of casually because I wasn't looking for a girlfriend. "The cab is here and we shouldn't keep the driver waiting."

The three of us got in the back of the car. While we were in transit, I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, Jonica..." I started as the blonde looked at me. "What do you do?"

"I am a student." Jonica answered. Duh, of course she was. "I play volleyball and Sasha and I met in the pride group. So how did the two of you meet again?"

"My mom wanted me to apply and I was walking around campus when I saw her at the booth." I explained.

"I guess it's a shame I wasn't working the booth that day." Jonica giggled.

"Hey, quit macking on my girl." Sasha playfully warned her friend as she squeezed my…breast. It wasn't the first time that she had done it but I was comfortable with it like this.

"Sweetie, can we not do that in public?" I requested. "Or maybe at least not while we're sober."

"Okay because I can't promise anything while I'm drunk." Sasha agreed. "Though, we should probably make sure that I don't start trying to strip you. That would probably get us kicked out."

"I just hope that you two can stay sober long enough for me to hook up." Jonica remarked. "I need some wingers tonight."

"Wingers?" I asked.

"Well I would say wingmen but we are not men." Jonica clarified. "I need help finding a hottie and you two can distract any friends for me."

"What exactly does this entail?" I asked.

"I just want to get a girl all alone." She replied. "Do you know how a wingman works?"

"I guess but I don't think you'll have any trouble finding someone." I told her as we arrived at the club. It was going to be my first time at one of these.

By the end of the night, the world was kind of spinning. I probably was drunk this time. I was so drunk. I hope I wasn't about to throw up. I found Sasha, dancing by herself. Now I just couldn't have that. I went over and started to twirl her around before I took her and kissed her possessively. She was mine and no other girl was going to have her. She looked happy to be mine as we danced a little bit more.

"We should find Jonica or something." I replied.

"She over there." Sasha said as she pointed to the girl with pixie cut. She seemed to be making out with someone. "Hey Jonica!"

That caused her to look over.

"You can go now." Jonica called to us. "I'll find my way back eventually."

I giggled. "Seems like someone is getting laid tonight." I said as I grabbed Sasha and we walked out the door.

"Is it me?" The brunette asked with a smile. I thought about doing it with her at the moment. Yeah I think I wanted to do it with her. I couldn't wait actually. Well I guess I could wait until we got back.

"Do you remember what a taxi looks like?" Sasha asked. "I can't see any."

"I know let me call someone." I giggled. I dialed the first number in my contacts, which happened to be Ashley.

"Hello?" Ashley answered.

"Hey Ashley, it's Spencer." I slurred before giggling again.

"Are you drunk?" She asked.

"I'm totally wasted." I answered with a hiccup. "I'm with Sasha and she's sloshed too. Can you come and get us? We're at this gay club place with a bright pink sign and stuff. It's called Rainbow or something."

"Just stay where you are." Ashley sighed. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Ashley arrived within a few just like she said she would. Sasha had pretty passed out on my shoulder. She seemed to be drooling. Ashley helped me get her in the car.

"So where am I taking you two?" Ashley asked once she was behind the wheel. I didn't get a chance to answer because I had also passed out as well. I was driven to Ashley's house while I slumbered. Sometime after I had arrived, I was awoken by water being splashed on my face.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You need to wash your makeup off." Ashley informed me. "We don't need it to smudge like last time."

I noticed Sasha was still unconscious on a chair. I took a wipe and started to clean my face with it.

"Your girlfriend is a heavy sleeper." Ashley commented. "I tried to wake her but she wouldn't budge. I'm kind of tempted to stick her hand in some warm water."

I don't think Sasha would appreciate that. It could be blamed on the alcohol but it wouldn't be nice. I guess we were going to be sleeping here tonight.

"I'm sorry about you and Kelly." I said.

"Don't be, it was fun while it lasted." Ashley responded. "I'm a little glad that she cheated on me because it was getting too serious. So you're still coming to the viewing party, aren't you?"

"Yes." I confirmed. "But Clay can't make it and Glenn isn't invited."

"I'm okay with that." Ashley responded. "The fewer guys are here, the better. Well goodnight."

"Goodnight Ashley." I replied as I walked off. I decided since I couldn't wake Sasha, I would let her continue to sleep in the chair. It wouldn't hurt anything. I took my clothes off and got into the bed.

I woke up in the morning. I had a slight hangover but not as bad as my wine hangover. I got out of the bed and couldn't seem to find my clothes. I looked around the room, unable to find them, even under the bed. This was not a good time to be naked. Ashley throwing that water on me was now worse than it originally was. I grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around my body before I left the room. This was kind of embarrassing, okay very embarrassing.

"Ashley!" I called. "Kyla!"

I saw Ashley and she saw me.

"Why are you wearing a sheet?" She asked.

"I don't know where my clothes are." I replied. "Do you?"

"No…wait the maid must have seen your wet clothes." Ashley replied. "I bet she put them in the dryer."

"Well can I please have something to wear?" I asked. "Also have you seen Sasha?"

"She's in the shower." Kyla replied as she walked into the living room. She then also noticed my attire. "Is there any particular reason why you have a sheet wrapped around your body, Spencer?"

"The maid put her clothes in the dryer." Ashley explained. "Can you go get Spencer some of my clothes?"

Kyla nodded and went in the direction of Ashley's room.

"Do you want some breakfast while you wait?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know if you want me getting food on your sheets?" I asked.

"Well those are for the guest room." Ashley pointed out. "It's really up to you."

"I think I'll just wait." I remarked. Not long after I said that, Sasha came down the stairs, in the same clothes that she was wearing last night. I prepared for the question. "The maid put my clothes in the dryer."

"I think it's a sexy look." Sasha commented as Kyla came down with a black dress and pink bra and panties.

"Thank you." I replied as I took the clothes and walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and removed the sheet, deciding that I would take a shower first.

When I finished showering, I realized that the dress was shorter than I anticipated. The neckline was also kind of deep in a way that did not exactly cover my bra. It was like one of my outfits that I wore on the show. Maybe I should see if Ashley would let me add this to my wardrobe.

I then remembered that the viewing party was tonight. I might as well stay. I headed to the kitchen for breakfast and found the girls eating some scrambled eggs.

"Whoa, sorry about that Spencer." Kyla apologized as she looked at my dress. "I can I'll never be a costume designer."

"Do you want to be a costume designer?" I asked as Kyla nodded. "Well you need to have people model the clothes before they put them on. If you do that, you'll be okay."

"So Kyla, I've never seen you with anyone." Sasha commented. "Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"Unlike everyone else, I am straight." Kyla replied. "I don't have a boyfriend right now."

"Are you looking for a boyfriend?" I asked.

"I don't know if looking is the right way to do it." Kyla replied. "I'm someone that's hoping love will find me."

"She's not very good at dating." Ashley added with a smirk. "I think she would prefer that I don't tell you her horror stories."

Okay I was seriously interested now but I don't think she would talk and I think she might try to kill Ashley in her sleep if her sister said anything.

Later in the night, people started to arrive for the viewing party. I really didn't pay much attention to 90210. Ashley had ordered pizzas and I made popcorn. As the previous show ended, I sat tight as the show premiered.

So the summer passed and Kelly is now out of the picture. Sasha is still Spencer's girlfriend. Also Jonica makes an appearance. So how much longer will it be till Spashley is together? You need to review to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

The ratings for the premiere were actually really good. 4 million people watched the pilot. It was the second-highest ever for a debut show on CW after _The Vampire Diaries_. To say that less people watched the lead-in would be an understatement. The ratings were so good that network decided to order a full season based on that one episode. This was exciting for season for many reasons. The number one was reason was I was going to get my bonus, which would give me enough for a nice down payment on a house. Combined with the fact that I was making 20k per episode, it wouldn't take me long to pay it off.

You know because we got word of ratings so fast, I could probably go house hunting today. In the past, you would have to wait until the newspaper published them to know how many people watched your show. I should ask Sasha to go house-hunting with me. Maybe we can get a place close to campus. I know she already paid to live on campus but I think she can get that refunded. I need to call her and talk to her about this proposal of mine. I should probably also talk to Clay and tell him that I am about to move out. I was going to do that now.

I walked into the kitchen and found Clay sitting at the table.

"So I have great news." I announced. "The show was a huge hit with the ratings and the network decided to renew it for a full season after one episode."

"That seems unlikely." Clay commented. "So weren't you supposed to get some sort of bonus if the show got a full season order?"

"Yes I get 100 grand in the case and I'm going to put it toward a house." I replied. "That brings us to our agreement that you would buy me a microwave and a TV whenever I got my own place."

"I'll do it once you show me a deed." He responded. "A deal is a deal, though."

"Well I have to go and see if Sasha is ready to go house hunting." I replied. At this moment I kind of wished that I had memorized her class schedule. I'm going to text her and see if she's in class. I took out my phone and asked her just that.

"_Not for an hour_." She texted me back.

"_Wanna c if we can find a house_?" I replied.

"_Not today, go look w/o me." _She responded. I frowned. I really wished that she would have been able to go but I can understand why she couldn't. You have to go to a real estate agent and that takes time, especially if they're out to lunch.

"_Okay hope 2 c u soon." I _told her. I then poured my bowl of cereal. I would leave as soon as I was done with breakfast. I do have to admit, I am a little nervous because I have to no idea what to shop for a house. It definitely won't be one like Ashley's, this I know.

I headed to see a realtor after I was finished eating. I hoped I wouldn't get one of those shady ones that care more about selling houses than making sure that the person is in the right house. Then again, I was on TV so they might not be able to get away with selling me a crappy house. Before I could walk into the building, my phone started to ring. I had a call from Ashley.

"Ashley?" I answered.

"I have great news." Ashley remarked.

"What?" I asked.

"Jimmy Kimmel wants the two of us on his show this Friday." She replied.

"Isn't that in New York?" I asked.

"No Jimmy films his show in Los Angeles." Ashley explained. "And even though the show is called live, it's not actually live."

"So when does it film?" I asked.

"It's on 7:00 Friday night." Ashley responded. "Yeah I know it may not be how you want to spend your Friday night but we can promote the show and maybe get even more viewers for the next episode."

"Sure, I'll do it." I replied. "Now if you excuse me, I have to shop for a house right now."

"The one next to mine is for sale." She told me.

"There's no one that I can afford that." I replied. "Besides, I want to get something close to UCLA."

"Why are you going to ask her your girl to live with you?" She joked. I didn't respond to that. "Oh, you are. Well good for you. I hope that everything works out for you."

"Are you seeing anyone right now?" I asked before I hung up. This was probably a crazy idea.

"No, why?" She questioned.

"Sasha has this friend…" I started.

"I appreciate the offer but I'm not interested." Ashley interrupted. "I don't do blind dates."

"But didn't you do that with Kelly?" I asked.

"Online dating is not the same as a blind date since pictures are included." She rebutted. "Also that didn't turn out well either."

"Okay so I'm going to go." I announced for some reason. "I'll talk to you later."

I hung up and entered the building. I'm not going to go into what the inside looked like. All I can say is it looked like an office.

I visited a few different houses before I found one that was close. It was in the Westwood neighborhood so UCLA was very close. It was a tad pricey but I had a decent amount saved up. I had already filmed six of the 22 episodes and was making about 22k per episode. Ashley was making a 30k because she had credentials and was also the main character. In the end, I was glad with the house I had selected and I made sure to inspect it so I don't think there would be in problems.

"So are you going to be living here by yourself?" The realtor asked.

"I was going to ask my girlfriend to move in with me." I explained. "She goes to UCLA so I wanted to get something near campus."

"You know you look kind of familiar, I feel like I've seen you somewhere before." She replied.

"I'm on this show called _North of Somewhere_" I responded. "Did you watch it?"

"No but my daughter did. I must have caught when I walked by. How old are you anyway?" She asked me, possibly questioning if I was old enough to be buying a house.

"I'm 22." I replied. "So can I just have the paperwork that I need to fill out, and I'll write you a check?"

Soon everything was paid for and I set up a mortgage plan. It was one with the minimum level of interest because I suspected that I would probably have it to paid off by the end of the season, especially since I would get 125k when we get picked up for season 2 and who knows how much I'll get to appear on Kimmel? I was beginning to love life in the fast lane.

I called Sasha around 5:00. I figured that she would be done with class around then.

"You just got me kicked out of class." She told me.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I thought you'd be done by now. I need a copy of your schedule." I told her. "But I did get us a house. Was that your last class?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Then I'll come by and show it to you." I said. "We can move you in this weekend."

"It's too bad that I already paid for housing this semester." She stated. I don't think that's much of a problem.

"But it's refundable, isn't it?" I asked.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Well you need to find out tomorrow." I instructed.

I then drove to the campus and found her in her dorm.

"So when are you moving in?" Sasha asked. \

"I'm moving in tomorrow so I have one more night of staying with Clay and Chelsea." I remarked. "Now if I could find some movers."

"Why can't your brothers help you?" She questioned.

"Clay has work and Glenn doesn't want to get injured some sort of off-court accident." I explained. "I swear he is such a wimp."

"Well I could ask some of the guys from the club to help." She offered.

"Are you sure that they would be able to?" I asked.

"You know not every gay guy is a flamboyant weakling." She replied. "There are some football players in the group."

"Well okay then but are you sure that they don't have class?" I asked.

"Just accept the help and don't it." Sasha told me.

"Okay." I agreed with a nod.

The next day, I went to move and was greeted by two burly men with a truck. Hmm I guess there are gay football players.

"Thanks for the help." I thanked them. They didn't say anything so I just directed them to the stuff that was mine. Granted this wasn't very much. I had to get Clay to buy me some things and I suppose that I would have to get my own food. Then I realized a problem. I don't know how to cook. I have to figure out some sort of solution to that. I wonder if Sasha knows how to cook. I need to ask her and if she doesn't, I need to come up with some sort of other solution.

The good news is that I was moved in and Clay did end up buying me the stuff that I wanted. I had just tried out my shower, which was very nice. Before I could get dressed and go shopping, I got another call from Ashley.

"What are you doing right now?" She asked.

"I just got out of the shower." I replied. "I'm all moved in and I need to go shopping for groceries."

"Well, have you had dinner yet?" She asked me. "I was thinking we could eat together and discuss things that we're going to say on the show so we don't surprise each other."

"That sounds good since I don't possess any culinary talent whatsoever." I replied. "Are we going to your dad's restaurant again?"

"That's what the plan was since we can get the best seat in the house." She told me.

So the two of us talked about some things that we wanted to say and didn't want to say. I think it was a pretty useful meeting because we found ourselves filming in Jimmy Kimmel's studio, in front of a live studio audience. They definitely seemed to be living, that's for sure. We were on second after Sofia Vergara. I had my headphones in during that segment during I couldn't stand her voice.

Ashley nudged me when it our turn to go on.

"For my next guests, I have two girls who are the stars of the already hit new show, _North of Somewhere._ Please give it up for Ashley Davies and Spencer Carlin!" Jimmy said.

The two of us walked over to the couch and waved before sitting on the couch next to each other.

"Hi Jimmy." I greeted him. "So this is the first time for either of us on a talk show so don't get mad at us if we mess up."

That was met with laughter.

"So Ashley, you're the daughter of Purple Venom singer, correct?" Jimmy asked.

"That's right Jimmy." Ashley confirmed.

"So Spencer, are there any famous people in your family?" He asked.

"Well my brother Glenn plays for the Clippers." I explained. "No one else in the family, though my brother Clay is an architect, so you might hear about him someday."

"Alright, so I heard something that one of you is a lesbian and one of you is bi, can you confirm this?" He asked.

"Yes, that is true." Ashley confirmed. "I am a lesbian and Spencer is bi. Although, sorry boys and girls, she's taken."

That caused me to blush. She shouldn't have added that last part.

"So what can you tell us about the show?" Jimmy asked.

"Well in the next few episodes we're going to meet Mandy's dad, played by Tim McGraw and also Gabby's mom, played by Mira Sorvino. Also Taylor Momsen plays one of my friends." I explained.

"Well that sounds impressive." Jimmy remarked. "We've got to go to commercial but we'll be right back with these girls so don't change the channel."

Jimmy took the opportunity to go to the bathroom apparently. I guess since it wasn't live, he could do that.

"You didn't need to tell people that I was in a relationship." I told her.

"I didn't think you would mind." Ashley responded. "I'm sorry."

"Is there anything else you don't want me to talk about?" She asked.

"Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to talk about Kelly." I stated.

"I didn't plan on talking about her." Ashley replied. "I don't really talk about my ex-girlfriends, very much. It's just not my style so you can stop bringing her up."

At that point, Jimmy came back and took his seat meaning that filming would resume.

"So have you girls filmed a kissing scene?" Jimmy asked.

"No and I don't exactly that will happen for a while." Ashley answered. "Gabby actually already has a girlfriend and Mandy isn't exactly into girls yet?"

"Oh well I see." Jimmy replied. "Well tune into _North of Somewhere_, Tuesdays on CW after _90210_."

At that the two of us walked offstage.

"So do you want to come over to my place?" I asked. "Sasha's not moving in until tomorrow and it would be nice to have some company."

"Sure just let me text Kyla so I can tell I'll be home late." She agreed.

So Spencer's got a new house and the girls met Kimmel. Oh and Ashley is going to spend the night at Spencer's. This looks to be interesting. What will happen here? Please don't forget to review


	9. Episode 7

I drove Ashley to my new house. It was a nice size, but nowhere near as big as hers. It wasn't really all that furnished and there were only a few things in the refrigerator.

"You have to excuse the mess, I'm still getting things unpacked and haven't decided the right places for everything yet." I explained.

"Well I don't think that it looks that bad.' Ashley responded. "So did you hear that Aiden is dating Kyla?"

"Where would I have heard that?" I asked.

"From Aiden or Kyla probably." Ashley remarked. Okay so that seemed to be pretty obvious. "So why is Sasha not moving in until tomorrow? Shouldn't she be done with classes by now?"

"I'm fairly certain, even though I still don't know her schedule." I responded. "Is it a good sign if she seems a little distant?"

"When is that ever a good sign?" Ashley questioned.

"Well I don't know if it's any different with lesbians." I remarked.

"It's not." She explained. "You might have a problem that the two of you need to talk about."

"Do you have any idea what that problem could be?" I asked. I was really concerned about that. I didn't want a problem.

"No I don't." Ashley replied. "But let's just strip to our undies and not worry about it."

"Okay just let me get some blankets." I replied as I went to get some out of the linen closet.. When I got back, Ashley was already in her pink bra and panties.

"Your turn." She said with a smile.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were hitting on me." I said as I started to pull off my top revealing a baby blue bra.

"Now what could possibly make you think of that?" Ashley asked with a smirk as I started to pull my skirt off. One thing that I noticed was that my wardrobe was beginning to resemble my character's…except for the thongs. I only wore those when I had to. "You know Spencer, I would never make you cheat."

"Yes I know and I would never cheat." I added. "So now that we are in clad in only lingerie, what are we going to do?"

"That would depend on what you want to do." She told me. "Is your cable hooked up?"

"I don't have cable." I answered. "I watch all of my TV through Hulu and Netflix."

"In that case, we should watch some _Skins_." Ashley replied.

"You mean that crappy MTV show?" I asked. I don't think I wanted to watch that.

"No the British show that it's based off of." She responded. "It's better because in nobody gives a fuck about censorship."

"Okay but I don't have any furniture other than my couch." I explained.

"I'm okay with that." She commented as we took our blankets to the living room. You know the fact that we undressed in the foyer is a little odd and I hope someone doesn't decide to visit tonight.

Because my couch was also kind of small, Ashley and I were kind of smooshed together with our hips touching. I didn't realize that her skin was so soft.

"Do you use a special soap to get your skin so soft?" I asked.

"No I just use regular soap." She replied as I turned on my TV and activated the Netflix button. I still had to log in.

"Hey no peeking." I scolded her as I noticed her looking at my hands as I entered in my password.

"I don't need to. I have my own account." She replied. "How do you know that I wasn't staring at your cleavage?"

"Well no peaking at that either." I replied as I stuck my tongue out.

"I could think of so many places that tongue could go." Ashley remarked. Okay that made me a little uncomfortable.

"Okay this playful flirting has got to stop." I told her. "I have a girlfriend and there's a fine line between cheating and flirting."

"Sorry…" She apologized. "Are you wishing that she was here with you instead?"

"I hope it doesn't offend you but yes." I replied. "It's just that she is my girlfriend and I kind of wish I could get some intimacy with her. That's been kind of lacking lately."

"Well all I know I is if I was your girlfriend, I would appreciate you, hypothetically speaking that is." She commented.

"Thanks." I replied.

We started to watch TV and some point, I think the two of us fell asleep. Ashley's body was very comfortable to lay against.

The only problem is Sasha used the key that I had given to her to get in and happened to find us. She grabbed also happened to grab the blanket off. That snapped both of us awake.

"What the hell is this?" She asked angrily.

"Sasha, it's not what it looks like." I explained.

"So I didn't just finding you and another girl sleeping in your underwear?" Sasha asked. "What is she even doing here?"

"Nothing happened." Ashley said.

"Ashley is here because she let me sleep at her house so many, I thought I would open my house to her." I remarked.

"But why are you in your underwear?" Sasha queried.

"I just thought it would be a fun thing to do since we were friends and all." Ashley remarked. "You know high school sleepover fun."

"Sasha, can we talk alone in the kitchen?" I asked.

"Can you put some clothes on first?" She asked.

I put on my clothes from last night and the two of us stepped into the kitchen.

"You didn't bring a bag with you." I stated. "I thought you were moving in today."

"Spencer, I don't want to move in with you." She told me. Okay those words really hurt. "I was going to return this key."

"Sasha, what's wrong?" I asked in concern, putting my hand on her shoulder. "You've been really distant and we haven't been having sex. Is there a problem between us?"

"I slept with Jonica!" She shouted.

"What do you mean you slept with her?" I asked, raged building. "Please tell me you me before we were together."

"No it was when we were together." Sasha replied. "Spencer, I'm so sorry. It was an accident."

"How do you accidentally have sex with someone?" I questioned. "Were you undressing and her vagina fell on your face?"

"Spencer, what can I do to make this right?" Sasha asked.

"Nothing." I responded. "There is nothing you can do to make this better. You know I'm really glad that I didn't make the mistake of letting you move in with me. I trusted you. I want you out of my house."

She left. Well this is just great. This means that I bought a house that's 30 minutes away from the set for nothing.

Speaking of the set, on Sunday we returned to start filming episode 7. I don't know why but the 7th episode seemed to be a big launching point.

_Amanda was currently changing after gym was over. For some reason her eyes, found themselves fixated a little more on the girls. She couldn't think of a reason why. Maybe she was spending too much time with Gabby. It was probably because they had gone shopping at Victoria's Secret lately. Yeah, that had to be it. She was staring at the other girls' underwear after all. _

_She was preparing for her second date with Matt. She didn't know why she had agreed to wait until the season was over. It did mean that she would get him all to herself. She wanted to call Gabby to help her prepare. Actually she could probably bring it up at lunch. She went to the cafeteria and took her seat at her usual table. She didn't care what people thought of her. She liked her friends. _

"_So Gabby, I need help me gettin' ready for my date tonight." Amanda stated. _

"_Sorry Mandy but Brooke needs me to model for her tonight." Gabby replied. _

"_I have a big project coming up." Brooke added. _

_That was unfortunate because she really wanted someone to help her decide what to wear. _

"_You know if you want, I could help you." Rachel offered. Amanda was surprised by that to say the least. "I probably don't know as much about fashion as Gabby but I am available." _

"_Okay, sure." Amanda told the Goth girl. "But I probably don't wanna wear anything black." _

"_I'll give you a ride home after school." Rachel replied. It would be the first time alone that she would have with either Rachel or Leslie._

"_You can call me when the date is over." Gabby then said. "I should be done posing by then."_

_Brooke glared at Amanda. _

"_Brooke, can you please stop doing that?" Amanda requested. "I am not interested in stealin' Gabby from you. We're just friends." _

"_You're right." Brooke agreed with a sigh. "I just get jealous very easily." _

_After school, Rachel ended up driving Amanda home. Luckily, or unluckily, her dad was home. _

"_Hey Honey." Heath said. He then noticed Rachel. He actually looked a bit afraid of her " Uh hello." _

"_Daddy, this is my friend Rachel." Amanda introduced. She then whispered into his ear. "She's really not as scary as she looks."_

"_This is a nice house you have here." Rachel complimented. _

"_Thanks." Heath said. "You know…"_

"_We have to go upstairs so I can get ready for my date." Amanda hastily interrupted as she pulled Rachel into the elevator. "You probably didn't want to hear that." _

"_Well we do need to get you ready and long stories could delay that." Rachel agreed as the elevator dinged and they walked to Amanda's room. _

"_So you're also a lesbian, right?" Amanda asked._

"_Yes I am. I assume that Gabby told you that?" Rachel responded. _

"_Well is it weird that I care about what lesbians think of appearance?" The brunette asked. _

"_Probably not." The blonde said. "I mean a lot of lesbians have the same interest as guys. We both do like the same thing. The biggest thing that attracts me to a girl is brown eyes. I know it's a really common trait but I really prefer brown-eyed girls.'_

"_Like Van Morrison." Amanda remarked with a smile._

"_Yeah I don't really listen but I do have a thing for classic rock." Rachel agreed. "So I think that the first thing that you need to do to get ready is take a shower." _

"_Okay but that is one thing that I don't need you to help me with." Amanda replied. _

"_So do you prefer to go by Amanda or Mandy?" Rachel asked. _

"_Well no one has really ever called me Mandy except Gabby." Amanda explained as she grabbed a towel and headed to the shower. _

_After she was done showering, Amanda stepped back into her room, wrapped in a towel._

"_So what should I try on first?" She asked Rachel._

"_Underwear." Rachel quipped as Amanda rolled her eyes. "Unless you'd like to go without them."_

_Amanda made sure to dress herself in them. "Okay so now what do I wear?" She asked._

"_Let's start with the obvious question. Do you want to wear a dress?" Rachel asked. _

"_No, not really but I do want to wear something that will go good with my boots." Amanda replied as she glanced at her cowgirl boots across the floor. _

"_Okay I have an idea. Stop me if you think it sounds a too stereotypical." Rachel remarked. "How about a brown leather jacket, white tank and denim miniskirt?" _

"_I don't have a brown leather jacket." Amanda stated as she looked through her closet for the other articles of clothing. _

"_Do you have a denim one?" Rachel asked. "I think you should really go for a casual country girl. Wait maybe I should ask where you're going before I make these kind of suggestions. If you were going somewhere formal, that wouldn't work."_

"_We're going to get some dinner and see a movie." Amanda explained. "And yes I do have a denim jacket."_

_Amanda took out the jacket and put on each garment piece by piece. _

"_How do I look?" She asked. _

"_Hot." Rachel answered simply. "I think he's going to love it." _

"_Thanks for helping me." Amanda replied as she gave Rachel a hug. _

"_You're welcome, but we're not done yet." Rachel reminded her. "We still have to work on your makeup."_

_Hearing those words come out of Rachel's mouth scared Amanda a little bit considering how the blonde's own makeup looked._

_Seeing the expression, Rachel laughed. "Don't worry I know how to go light on it. Now sit back and let me work my magic. Cosmetics are my specialty."_

_Amanda sighed and nodded. _

_She was actually impressed with the end result. Rachel had managed to really draw attention to her face. _

"_You look amazing." Rachel complimented. "I would totally date you."_

"_Well unfortunately, you are not my date." Amanda reminded her. _

_Later in the night, Amanda found herself at a restaurant with Matt. Well it wasn't as much of a restaurant as it was a bar. The place happened to be having an open-mike night. _

"_Would anyone like to sing?" The owner asked after the previous singer left the stage._

"_You should go up there." Matt encouraged. _

"_I don't have my guitar." Amanda replied. "And I've never performed in front of a crowd before."_

"_Hey does anyone have a guitar this young lady can use?" Matt asked the crowd. That caused all eyes to look at her. She was a little embarrassed. Someone produced a guitar and she sheepishly took the stage._

"_Okay I guess y'all wanna hear me sing." She said nervously as she held the guitar. "This is a little song I wrote. It's called '_Why You Wanna'._" _

Out of all of the places  
>In this little town<br>Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down.  
>I'm hiding and hoping,<br>My face aint too red.

Since we've been over, been trying like crazy  
>To get you out of my head.<p>

So Oh  
>Why you wanna show up in a,<br>old t-shirt that i love?  
>Why you gotta, tell me that I'm looking good?<br>Don't know what you were thinkin you were doin,  
>Moving in for a hug like you don't know i'm coming unglued.<br>Why you gotta? Why you wanna make me keep wanting you?

I wish you had on sunglasses,  
>To cover up those blue eyes.<br>Wish you said something mean,  
>Made me glad you said goodbye.<br>Why can't you look off somewhere,  
>If you catch me staring at you.<br>Why can't you be cold like any boy good ex would do?

So oh  
>Why you wanna show up in a old t-shirt that I love?<br>Why you gotta, tell me that I'm looking good?  
>Don't know what you were thinkin you were doin,<br>Moving in for a hug like you don't know I'm coming unglued.  
>Why you gotta? Why you wanna make me keep wanting you?<br>Keep wanting you

Why, why, why would you tell me that  
>You'd call me up sometime?<p>

Maybe we can get a  
>Drink and just catch up<br>Like that'd be enough  
>No, that aint enough<p>

Why you wanna show up in a old t-shirt that I love?  
>Why you gotta, tell me that I'm looking good?<br>Don't know what you were thinkin you were doin  
>Moving in for a hug like you don't know I'm coming unglued.<br>Why you gotta? Why you wanna make me keep wanting you?

Why you gotta? Why you wanna make me keep wanting you?  
>Why you gotta? Why you wanna make me keep wanting you?<br>Out of all of the places  
>In this little town<br>Yeah, you had to come walking in here  
>And sit down<p>

"_That was amazing." The owner told her. "What's your name?"_

"_Amanda Maris." The brunette said._

"_As in the daughter of Heath Maris?" The owner asked. Amanda nodded. "Ladies and gentleman we have a future star in the house tonight."_

_That only made her even more uncomfortable. She put the guitar down and grabbed Matt and headed out the door._

"_What did you do that for?" Matt asked in confusion. _

"_I don't want to talk about it." Amanda replied. "Just take me home." _

"_But we'll miss the movie." Matt argued. _

"_I don't care about the movie anymore. Just take me home." Amanda commanded. _

_Matt drove her home, having a feel that the date had suddenly taken a turn for the worse. _

_Once she was home, Amanda saw her dad was eating dad. _

"_Hey, Honey. You're back early." He replied. "Did something go wrong?" _

"_Well there was an open-mike night at this place we were eatin'." She explained. "He convinced me to sing. I made it through my song but then I was hit with a wave of stage fright. I wanna know you're able to get through a whole show, Daddy." _

"_Well the only way to overcome stage fright is to practice." Heath explained as he put his arm around her shoulder. "When I was your age, you couldn't pay me to take the stage."_

"_Thanks for helpin' me out Daddy." Amanda replied as she gave her father a hug. "Now if you excuse, I promised that I would call Gabby and talk to her about the date after it was over."_

"_Are you sure you don't want some apple pie first?" Heath asked. _

"_Well I guess I can wait a few minutes." Amanda agreed as she sat down and grabbed a plate of pie. _

_After her pie was finished, Amanda went up to her room and took out her cellphone to call Gabby. She hoped that she was done posing _

"_Hey Mandy." Gabby answered. "How did the date go?" _

"_It was awkward." Amanda replied. "How did the posing go?"_

"_It was good." Gabby responded. "I had to wear my undies since legally Brooke can turn in anything of me posing nude. So why was your date awkward?" _

"_He took me to this bar and made me go up on the stage and sing." Amanda replied. _

"_That doesn't sound so bad, Mandy." Gabby commented. _

"_Well I didn't want to go up there in the first place and I was terrified by the time I was done." Amanda explained. _

"_Oh I see." Gabby remarked. "I hate it when guys think they know what's best for you. So how was getting ready with Rachel?" _

"_It actually went pretty well." Amanda said. "She was really good at picking out clothes for me and doing my makeup."_

"_That's not surprising to me." Gabby replied. "Rachel's helped me get ready for all of my dates for the past few years. Well technically Homecoming was Rachel and Leslie but she's been very helpful. And if you were interested in girls, she's also single."_

"_Yeah but I'm not." Amanda reminded Gabby. _

"_So do you think you'll go out with him again?" Gabby asked. _

"_I think so, as long as he doesn't try to make me sing again." Amanda replied. _

"_I see." Gabby stated. There was a brief moment where neither of them said anything. "Well I should probably get going on. See ya tomorrow Mandy." _

Not long after we wrapped up shooting, I went to the dressing room that I shared with Ashley. I found that Ashley was already there making out with a girl on the couch. I cleared my throat and the two of them looked up at me.

Okay the update has finally come. Sasha and Spencer are broken up but there's no Spashley. I will continue to make you wait for that. In the meantime, I'll give you the option of who the girl that Ashley was making out with was. It's either Carmen or Taylor Momsen (who plays Rachel if you forgot). Ashley will be starting a relationship with that girl. So tell me in a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so Ashley was kissing Taylor. She was kissing Taylor Momsen, as in former _Gossip Girl_ star and musician Taylor Momsen.

"Spencer…what are you doing here?" Ashley asked in surprise.

"It's my dressing room too." I pointed out. "Hi, Taylor."

"Hi, Spencer." Taylor reciprocated, seeming just as nervous as Ashley.

"So how long has this been going on?" I asked.

"A few days maybe." Taylor answered.

"We've made out a times and had sex once." Ashley added. "We haven't down anything serious."

"Oh Spencer, I'm kind of glad that you're here." Taylor remarked. I couldn't help but wonder what this was about. "I have a show tomorrow night and I was hoping that you and Ashley could help me out on stage. There would be no singing required."

"Okay sure I guess I can do that." I agreed. "Do you two need me to leave so you can put some clothes on?"

"No...yes…please." The two of them both babbled. I don't think that they were okay with being discovered like this.

I walked out of the room and I heard a little bit of stumbling. It was honestly kinda funny. While I was waiting, I noticed Carmen in the halls. She had a bag in her hands.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to go to a meeting." She answered.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"It's a domestic violence support group." Carmen explained.

"Did you have someone beat you before?" I asked in shock.

"No…I was the one that did the abuse." She replied. "It wasn't really a beating but I did hit a girlfriend once. It was an accident and it kept me up at night for weeks. She wanted to stay with me so I broke up with her because I knew it wasn't good for us. Ever since them, I've been going to meetings like this as well as anger management. I don't want to date again until I know that I've conquered my greatest fear and make sure that never happens again."

At that point, I couldn't help but give her a hug. I know that must have been hard for her. I then saw Taylor come out of the dressing room fully dressed and went in there so I could change…and also talk to Ashley. I entered the door and found her on the same couch that she was making out with Taylor on.

I started to take my top off as I prepared for a conversation. "So do you _like_ Taylor?" I asked.

"Define like." Ashley replied nervously.

"Is she someone that you would want to be your girlfriend?" I rephrased.

"I don't know." Ashley answered. "It was so much easier when I wasn't so famous. She's also pretty famous too. I mean did you see that spread that she did FHM? It was my wallpaper for like a month."

"Do you want to go on a date with her?" I asked as I took a seat next to her. "Or anything more than have sex with her?"

"I would like to be her girlfriend maybe." She admitted "But I'm kind of scared of going out in public with her. It's not the whole secret thing because actually going on a date when you're famous is a little scary."

"I didn't expect you to be scared of anything." I admitted.

"Well I am scared." She explained. "I do want to go out with her but I don't know."

"Why don't you just get some ice cream after her show tomorrow?" I suggested. "It doesn't have to be anything serious. Just tell her that you're kind of scared."

"Okay I guess I can do that." Ashley agreed. "So what about you? Are you ready to help back in to the dating pool and hook up with a sexy new lady?"

"I don't know but I do know that being cheated on sucks." I replied.

"Yes it does." Ashley agreed. "I bet living alone probably sucks too."

"It does get lonely sometimes." I agreed. "I was really looking forward to Sasha living with me."

"Well just let me know if you're feeling lonely." She responded. "You can come over to my place or I can come over there."

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied as I left the dressing room.

The next night, I went to the venue that Taylor was holding her concert and used my backstage pass to enter. I went to find her dressing room. I was a little curious to see if she and Ashley would be making out in it.

I knocked on the door and Taylor opened it up. I noticed Ashley was there. She wasn't wearing a shirt, just her bra and a pair of black capris. Taylor wasn't wearing the greatest amount of clothing either.

"Should I come back?" I asked.

"No we were just getting ready for the show." Taylor explained. "This is what I usually wear."

"I see." I remarked.

"I need you to take your top off as well." Taylor added.

"What!" I asked.

"It's part of how I do my show." Taylor explained. "I'm gonna call you two on stage and you dance sexy while I grind on you a little."

"Won't that make people a little uncomfortable?" I asked.

"No there are actually a lot of girls who would love to be in our position." Ashley remarked. "The audience loves it."

"It's really fun, Spencer." Taylor added. "I was really hoping you would do it."

"I guess I can do it." I agreed.

"This may even prepare in case you ever need to play a stripper." Taylor remarked, to which I blushed.

I ended up taking my top off and Ashley and I waited for our cue. Her music was a little hard but I kind of liked it. After finishing one song, Taylor took the mike.

"For this next song, I would to call out some friends of mine." Taylor said. "Now some of you may have seen me on the new show _North of Somewhere_. I happen to have the stars here. Say hello to Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies!"

The two of us walked onto the stage. I suppose if I could be on TV in my underwear in front of 4 million people, (Okay 4.2 watched the second episode.) I could do this in front of a couple thousand.

There was cheering as we walked out before the music started and Taylor started to do her thing.

_Hey there father, I don't wanna bother you but I got a sin to confess  
>I'm just 16 if you know what I mean, do you mind if I take off my dress?<br>Don't know where to start let me get to the good parts, might wanna cross up your legs.  
>I got envy, I got greed anything you need and I'm not above having to beg<em>

_There was this boy who tore my heart in two  
>I had to lay him eight feet underground.<em>

_All I need is someone to save me  
>Because I am going down<br>And what I need is someone to save me  
>Because I am going down…all the way down<em>

_Well hey there father, there is just one other thing I have a sinful request  
>I hear you know could you give him a nod in my direction, I'd be in your debt<br>Perhaps there's something we can work out, I notice your breathing is starting to change  
>We could go in the back behind all these stacks of bibles and get out of this cage<em>

_There was this boy who tore my heart in two  
>I had to lay him eight feet underground.<em>

_All I need is someone to save me  
>Because I am going down<br>And what I need is someone to save me  
>Because I am going down…all the way down<em>

_I didn't wanna do it father but I found with another  
>Woman in the bed I made so laid him in a grave<br>And now there's no one left around to get me off when I want to drag  
>The next day on the television, they identified him by the circumcision that I made<br>And now I'm on the run but wait  
>Why did I have to kill when he was the best I ever had?<em>

_All I need is someone to save me  
>Because I am going down<br>And what I need is someone to save me  
>Because God going down…all the way down<em>

_I'm going down…all the way down._

Okay now that song was a little bit uncomfortable murder and seduction of a priest…that's some hardcore stuff.

After about 10 days we were shooting episode 8. We were about to start when the director stopped us.

"Cut! Someone get that boom mike out of the shot!" He ordered.

I'll admit it was hanging a bit low. This episode was the first time that the audience would meet Gabby's mom. She was played by Mira Sorvino, who actually was old enough to be my mom. I know sometimes that they cast parental figures that are only a few years older than the actors playing their kids. It's pretty weird.

After the filming was over, I couldn't figure out what I was going to do. I mean at the moment, my circle of friends included my co-stars. Ashley and Taylor were daring, Madison wasn't the type of person that I generally hung around and Aiden was dating Kyla. I did notice that Carmen seemed to be free. Although, we played a couple onscreen, we hadn't actually done much together off-screen.

"Are you free tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah I don't have any meetings." Carmen replied. "Why do you wanna do something?"

"Yeah I was hoping that the two of us could hang out since we're both single and not really looking to change that we should do something fun together." I suggested.

"Do you wanna see if we can still get tickets to the Dodgers game?" She asked. The Dodgers were currently playing the Diamondbacks. It was toward the end of the season and they needed to win to force a playoff. I followed the team slightly but I was more of a Reds fan, who had already clinched a playoff spot

The two of us went down to Chavez Ravine and were able to get tickets in the club level. Apparently they sell special tickets just for celebs or something. I was even able to get a beer since Carmen was driving.

The end result of the game was a little disappointing because the Dodgers lost and thereby lost their shot at the division crown but I had a pretty good time.

"So weren't you in a relationship last time we talked about it?" Carmen asked. I nodded. "Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"She cheated on me with her friend from the pride group." I answered.

"Wow I don't know how anyone could ever cheat on you." Carmen replied. I don't think she was flirting.

We headed out to her car and she dropped me off at my place. I got out of the car before I walked back over to the window.

"You know, you can come in if you want." I offered. "Maybe you could have a little something to drink."

"I don't drink. It's something that we're advised against doing in the meanings." She replied.

"I was actually thinking a homemade smoothie." I suggested.

"Oh in that, I would like to come in." Carmen replied as she pulled into the driveway and parked before getting out to follow me inside. "So do you live by yourself?"

"Yeah it's just me." I replied. "I bought a house close to UCLA because I thought my girlfriend was going to moving in with me."

"Well I wouldn't mind living in a house like this." She commented. "It's huge compared to my apartment in Pasadena."

"You know I get lonely sometimes so you can move in with me if you want." I suggested.

"I don't know if I should do that?" Carmen said in hesitation.

"How long has it been since you ended this relationship?" I asked.

"It's been about 20 months now." Carmen answered.

"Then you should be pretty rehabilitated by now." I stated. "It would probably be nice for both of us not to have to be alone. Besides, we wouldn't be anything more than housemates."

"I guess I could have someone help move some stuff here." Carmen agreed. "You know people will gossip about us being a couple in real life."

"Let them." I stated. "We'll know the truth and I believe two people can live together while remaining only friends."

So one thing that I got from a lot of the reviews was people didn't seem to like Carmen. I did my best to remedy that. Don't worry she and Spencer will still not be hooking up. Also Spencer and Ashley got a taste of a little Pretty Reckless. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Episode 9

I woke up in the morning. I had a girl in my bed from the night before. I kind of wished that I had gone to her place instead of the mine so I sneak out. This is the first time I had had a one-night stand…with a girl. I hoped I could talk her out of staying for breakfast. Carmen was definitely going to tease me about this and Ashley probably would as well if I ever decided to tell her. That very well may be a reason not to tell her. I had a feeling that this girl would probably hate me.

"Good morning." She said.

"You know I would ask you to stay for breakfast but I have to go to work early this morning." I stated. "You need to leave."

"Can I have your number?" She asked.

"I'm just going to say no and get this over with. I wasn't looking for anything here." I replied. I think I was letting her down easy. She got dressed and glared at me as she walked out the door. I felt kind of terrible for using her like that. I guess she hadn't known what she was getting into.

About a minute later, there was a knock on the door. Had she forgotten something? I put on a robe and went to answer it. It wasn't the same girl at the door. It was something that I hadn't seen since I left Ohio. I immediately gave her a hug.

"Deb! What are you doing here?" I asked in excitement. Deb was my best friend from Ohio. She had blonde hair just like me. We both had dreams of being an actress but her parents made her go to Ohio State first.

"I sent in an audition tape and I'm about to start filming. I thought I'd come by and see you." Deb explained. "I'm so excited to be here!'

I then noticed that Carmen came out wearing a robe of her own. She looked sleepy.

"I heard screaming and it woke me up." She said.

"Sorry about that." I apologized. "Deb, this is my roommate, Carmen. Carmen, this is my best friend, Deb."

"Hi." Carmen replied. "I'm going back to bed, so please be quiet."

"She plays your girlfriend, doesn't she?" Deb asked after Carmen walked off. "So is there any romance on the set going on with you two?"

"No, Carmen and I are just friends." I responded. I then realized that she was still standing in the doorway. I took her to the kitchen. "So have you had breakfast yet?"

"No my plane just landed and I decided to come here." She remarked. I took out two bowls and some cereal. "I see that you still can't cook."

"I still can't believe that you talked me into taking Home Ec." I replied. "The teacher gave me an A just to make sure that I didn't have to ever see her again. So why did you come here instead of going to a hotel?"

"I was kind of hoping that I could stay with you." She admitted. "But I guess you already have a roommate."

"I'll let you stay if you tell me what show you're starting." I replied. "I have an extra room even with her here."

"I'm about to start _Pageant Girls_." She explained. So not only did that show get picked up, but it also managed to be getting some good ratings. This was surprising for a teen drama that wasn't on CW. I still think I made the right decision passing on the audition. "I get to play British. I'm so excited about that."

One of Deb's greatest acting skills was her mastery of a Welsh accent. Why she chose that particular accent, I don't know.

"You know I was offered the lead in that show." I told her. I was replaced by Meaghan Martin from _Camp Rock_. The show was on at the same time as ours, so I didn't have time to watch it. "I really didn't think that it had potential though. I don't regret it."

"So since you're bi now, I have something to ask you." Deb stated. "Who's the first girl you ever crushed on?"

I was silent for a moment.

"What?" She asked.

"It was you." I replied after another moment of silence.

"Oh…" She replied. There was more silence.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." I replied.

"I don't feel uncomfortable." She responded. "I just used to have a crush on you too."

Well that was an unexpected turn of events. I didn't know what to say to this. Instead of saying anything, I leaned forward. She did two and we both closed our eyes. Then, the phone suddenly rang. I had to get it.

"Hello?" I answered with slight annoyance.

"Hey Spence." The voice on the other end replied. It was Ashley.

"I was just having breakfast with friend from Ohio." I replied.

"Do you wanna go shopping today?" Ashley asked.

"I really wanted to hang out with Deb." I replied.

"Well you can bring her with." Ashley suggested. I couldn't really say no to her. "I can bring Taylor and we can hit up Rodeo Drive."

I had never actually been to Rodeo Drive. I don't really know why. I guess I could ask Deb if she wanted to come.

"I'll ask." I stated before I hung up the phone. I turned to Deb. "Have you ever been to Rodeo Drive?"

We soon found ourselves in the famous L.A. shopping district. The first store that we went to was Max Azria. They had some nice clothes and they weren't too pricey either.

We went for a few more boutiques. Taylor was even able to find something that she liked.

"So you're going to be on a rival show?" Ashley asked Deb.

"No offense, but CW isn't really up there with the other networks." Deb pointed out. This was probably true. "There's no rivalry because both shows are doing well on their respective networks."

"I would say that's pretty politically correct." Taylor commented.

"You know you have to be the nicest Goth person that I've ever met." Deb stated. "So you two are dating?"

"Yes a little bit." Ashley answered. "How long have you and Spencer known each other?"

"It's been 10 years." I replied. "We used to do everything together but we haven't really seen each other in 3 years."

"Well you never came to visit." Deb argued.

"You never came to visit either." I countered. "I didn't think it would take this long to be discovered."

"I guess I was lucky to be a child star." Taylor remarked. "And then Ashley has nepotism on her side."

"And don't forget I'm a great actress." Ashley added.

Later in the day, Deb and I found ourselves in a movie. It wasn't very good but did get to have our first kiss. It was chaste. There was no tongue.

The next day we returned to the set. We were shooting episode 9, which is the midseason finale on CW.

_Amanda was with Gabby in the latter's room. They really didn't hang out there very often. One reason was the fact that Amanda's house was much bigger. _

"_I don't know why you insisted on coming here." Gabby remarked. _

"_Because we always hang out at my place." Amanda replied. "I wanted to go your place for a change. I think it looks nice. So is your mom gonna be home soon?" _

"_I don't know." Gabby replied. "She's not home very often. There's a reason why I do most of the cooking. I really wish that I didn't have to live here?"_

"_I bet she aint that bad." Amanda replied as she rubbed Gabby's back lightly._

"_You don't know her." Gabby replied. "She's not exactly the biggest supporter of my lesbianism." _

"_Have you two talked about it?" Amanda asked. _

"_Mandy, when the two of us nothing good ever comes out." Gabby warned her friend. The two of them then heard the sound of a car pulling up. "Well there she is if you want to meet her." _

_A blonde woman walked through the door. _

"_Who is it chick?" Gabby's mom asked. "Is this another one of your skanky dyke friends?" _

'_Okay that's a little harsh.' Amanda thought to herself. She could see something building in Gabby's eye._

"_Not all of my friends are gay and Mandy certainly isn't a skank." Gabby defended. "Anyway, what is it you want, Mother?" _

"_Your report card came in." The woman said. "I thought you might want to see it."_

_Gabby looked it over and Amanda looked at it too. The grades were mostly As except for a C in biology. _

"_What's with the C?" Her mother asked. _

"_I didn't want to dissect the stupid rat." Gabby replied. "I mean rats are gross but there's no reason for us to embalm them. I'm not looking to be a coroner or a surgeon." _

"_Well you're not going to get into Stanford with Cs." The women replied. "You're already at a disadvantage."_

_She then walked away. _

"_What disadvantage is she talking about?" Amanda asked. _

"_She thinks that they're less likely to accept me because I'm gay." Gabby replied. "I tried to tell her that they can't discriminate like that. I don't even really want to go to Stanford." _

"_Where do you want to go?" Amanda asked. _

"_I don't know." Gabby replied. "I'm only a sophomore so I have plenty of time to think about college. "Do you wanna go get some dinner somewhere?" _

"_Don't you need to cook for your mom?" Amanda asked. _

"_Yeah, I've decided not to do that." Gabby responded. "If she wants food, she can order out." _

_The two girls went out the door and to a restaurant. _

_Amanda was smiling the next day as her limo pulled into school. She was going to be going on another date with Matt and he had promised not to take her anywhere she would have to sing. She was met by Valery when she entered through the door. _

"_So I hear that you have another date with the quarterback tonight." She remarked. "Has he seen what you're like in bed yet?" _

"_This is our third date." Amanda pointed out. "I'm not going to sleep with him."_

"_Oh right, you want your first time to be one of your lezzy friends." Valery teased. _

"_Look missy, I'm trying to be a lady here, but if you wanna see a tough Southern girl in action, keep talking like that." Amanda warned her. The Latina was surprised at that to say the least._

"_Wow girl, you've got some spunk." Valery admitted as she started to walk away. "Just make sure to keep it in check." _

"_Wow I've never seen anyone stand up to her." A girl commented. Amanda recognized her as the girl whose nose she broke at cheerleading tryouts. "I don't think that we ever officially met. My name is Sally Jenson."_

"_I suppose that you already know who I am." Amanda replied. "I'm sorry for breaking your nose. I had actually never done cheerleading before." _

"_Yeah, that's not very hard to tell." Sally joked. "Well I'll see you around." _

_At lunch, Amanda was sitting with her friends once again. _

"_So would you like me to help you get ready for your date again?" Rachel asked._

"_Sure I would like that." Amanda replied. "I would actually like it if all of you could help, even you, Brooke." _

"_Sure I guess I can do that." Brooke agreed. _

"_I would love to help as well, Mandy." Gabby added. "But you girls have to help me and Brooke get ready for our date which will be somewhere different from where you and Matt go. Double dates with my ex aren't exactly my idea of fun."_

"_I actually can't help." Leslie responded. "I have some homework that really needs to get done. I really wish I could be there with you girls." _

"_That's okay." Amanda replied. "Maybe we should all do something together tomorrow so Leslie doesn't feel left out."_

"_You don't have to do that." Leslie responded. _

"_You're our friend, Leslie." Rachel said to the girl with the longest hair. "It will be fun." _

_After school, the girls minus Leslie were all at Amanda's house. _

"_So who are we getting ready first?" Amanda asked. _

"_I think it should be you, Mandy." Rachel replied. It seemed that Gabby's nickname for her was catching on. "I mean this is your house and no one would have to leave the room for it. So where are you going tonight?"_

"_I wanna go ice skatin'." Amanda replied. "There was a rink back in Nashville that Daddy took me to all of the time. Do y'all think you can find a nice dress to wear?" _

"_Ice skating isn't really my specialty." Rachel admitted. "But I imagine that you would want to wear some tights." _

"_I've been ice skating before." Brooke remarked. Everyone looked a little shocked. Gabby looked a little upset to learn this. "Don't be so surprised. I moved here from Michigan, remember? Anyway a dress with long sleeves would be a good idea."_

_The girls decided on a blue dress with a pair of white tights._

"_All right, so which one of you is leaving the room?" Rachel asked Brooke and Gabby._

"_I'll go." Brooke volunteered. "I just don't want to hear any funny business going on."_

_Brooke exited and that left Amanda with the two blondes._

"_So I want to go to the new teen gay club." Amanda told them. "It'll probably be lame but I want to go anyway."_

"_So you need a nice outfit to go clubbing in." Rachel stated. She turned to Amanda. "Do you have anything good for that, Mandy?"_

"_I think so." Amanda replied. _

_Soon Gabby was dressed in a black halter top and shorts. Amanda couldn't help but notice how hot they made her look. _

"_You look amazin'." She commented. _

"_Thanks, Mandy, but I'm not sure Brooke would appreciate you hitting on me." Gabby joked which caused the brunette to blush._

"_You need to behave yourself Gabby." Rachel told her friend. "But I think she's going to love it." _

_Brooke did really like the look. She herself went for a more unisex look. It wasn't that hard to believe considering what a tomboy she was. She didn't exactly look butch either._

_Matt to pick Amanda up. _

"_So you haven't told me where we're going yet." He said as she got in the car. She was holding printed directions from MapQuest. _

"_You'll find out when we get there." Amanda told him. _

_Matt drove the two of them to the location, following the directions that Amanda gave him. _

"_Okay here we are." Amanda remarked as Matt pulled into the rink. _

"_What is this place?" Matt asked. _

"_It's an ice skating rink." Amanda replied. "I used to go to the one back home all the time."_

"_We're in California." He pointed out._

"_That doesn't mean that we can't go because they obviously have one." Amanda responded. _

"_I've never been ice skating." Matt replied. _

"_It's pretty easy." Amanda replied. "I can teach you." _

_The two of them went and rented some skates. Amanda definitely had an easier time putting hers on._

"_So ya ever used in-line skates before?" Amanda asked. _

"_Yeah." Matt answered._

"_It's basically the same thing." Amanda told him. _

_The two of them went to the ice. Amanda seemed to show a good amount of expertise and Matt showed that he was a novice. He fell over a few times and the girl couldn't help but giggle._

"_Maybe we should go get some food." Amanda suggested. _

_The two of them went to the concession stand and Amanda noticed a familiar girl with bleach blonde hair. _

"_Rachel?" She asked. "What are you doin' here?" _

"_Oh, hey Mandy. I decided some skating would be fun since I've never been before." Rachel responded. "I know you two are on a date, so I'll leave you alone."_

"_You can sit with us." Amanda offered. Matt looked a little annoyed. Amanda didn't notice him doing it. "It really aint a problem." _

_The three of them found themselves at a table. _

"_Oh I forgot y'all don't know each other." Amanda remembered. "Matt, this is Rachel Caldwell." _

"_Pleased to meet you." Rachel remarked. _

_Matt couldn't help but notice how much fun Amanda and Rachel seemed to be having together and it wasn't exactly something that he liked since it was supposed to be a date. _

"_Amanda, can I talk to you outside?" He requested. The two of the walked outside and stood by the door. They couldn't leave wearing their skates after all. "So ever since you saw Rachel, you haven't been paying much attention to me at all." _

"_She's my friend and I wanted to make sure that she didn't feel lonely since she came all by herself." Amanda replied._

"_But we're on a date, did you forget that?" He asked her. "It's like you haven't really shown much interest in me at all."_

"_I am interested in you. That's why I agreed to go on another date with you." Amanda said. _

"_Well you have a funny way of showing it." Matt replied. _

"_Well I oughta remind you that last time we went out you basically forced me to sing." Amanda told him._

"_You know what, I'm out of here." Matt replied. "You can find your own way home." _

_Amanda walked back in. Rachel noticed that she came back in alone and walked over._

"_Where did he go?" She asked. _

"_He left." Amanda replied. _

"_But didn't he bring you here?" Rachel inquired. The brunette nodded. "Do you want me to give you a ride back?"_

"_Yeah but not yet." Amanda replied. "Would you like to learn how to skate?"_

"_Sure if you're willing to teach me." Rachel said. She took Amanda's hand and the tow of them went out to the ice together. _

_The session was a little hard but by the end, Rachel was starting to get the hang of it. _

"_Well I had a good time even if your date didn't." Rachel commented. _

"_It's almost as if you were my date." Amanda joked. _

"_If I was your date, I would probably kiss you." Rachel also joked._

"_What's stopping you?" Amanda asked. She didn't expect Rachel to actually do it, but she did. It lasted a few seconds. "Wow."_

_The next day after school, the girls were all preparing to go out to dinner with Leslie included this time. _

"_I just need to go to the bathroom before we go." Amanda replied. "And I'm fine going alone." _

_She walked down to the bathroom. She couldn't help but notice an odd smell. It was a bathroom, but she also saw something red on the floor. There was a partially opened stall by the puddle. _

"_Hello?" Amanda asked. "Is anyone in there?" _

_She didn't get an answer. She pushed the door open and screamed. Inside was Valery's dead body. _

After we finished filming, I was going to meet Deb for some ice cream. I couldn't help but wonder if she was still going to have her accent. It usually takes her a few hours to turn off.

Okay I know you're upset that Spencer and Ashley still aren't together but they will be by the time the story's over. In the mean time, Spencer's friend Deb is here. Also Sally is played by Kaya Scaldero. (I probably spelled that wrong) Please don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 12

It is now November and the midseason finale has just aired. I checked out some online messageboards to see what people were saying about the show and it seemed like even some of the people that shipped Mandy with Gabby from the start were now shipping her with Rachel instead. That was interesting and I definitely don't think it was what the studio intended. I even checked out some of the fanfiction websites and found out Rachel and Mandy were also very popular. There were some still with Gabby (and I have to say the ones with sex in them made me a little uncomfortable), but they paled in comparison. I wonder if the writers knew about this stuff. Maybe they received fan letters or something. We already had filmed a few episodes from the second half and I heard that the two were supposed to break up in the next episode. I'm not sure if that would be a good idea.

Off-screen, Taylor and Ashley were still dating, as were Deb and I. Carmen had begun a relationship with some girl that I didn't know very well and moved out. It also meant that Deb and I were living together alone now. I got to experience the things that I never had with Sasha. We were just waking up and I went to get breakfast ready. This of course involved no cooking.

Deb had told me that there was talk of her character becoming a regular. Taylor had become a regular after Joseph practically begged her to be.

"Good morning." Deb greeted me, having just exited the shower. "What's for breakfast?"

"I'm making waffles." I said pulled them out of the toaster. "You know I'm surprised that you don't permanently have a Welsh accent."

"Well it's not bad as that week during junior year that you got stuck doing an Australian accent." She reminded me. Yeah that was embarrassing. We were rehearsing for a play and our drama teacher gave a method acting assignment. If we managed to stay in character for a whole week, we would get an A and would also be excused from the midterm. It was tough but I did it. Deb didn't make it easy with her teasing me about it.

"Yeah I don't really want to do method acting after that." I replied. "I guess it was good that it was for only a week because I might sound permanently Australian otherwise."

"That probably wouldn't have happened." She remarked as planted a kiss on my neck.

"So if you were crushing on girls did you ever see a girl on TV that you just wanted to kiss?" I asked.

"That would be Mischa Barton." Deb replied. "I loved her on _Once and Again _and also _The OC_. Maybe it's due to the fact that she always seems to play girls who are either lez or bi. I wouldn't cheat on you with her, though."

"So I have to go to Canada for a few days. The show is premiering there soon and we're doing press work." I stated. "So I don't want to come back here and find the house burned down."

"You know I would only do that if I was mad at you." Deb joked. "So are you supposed to get some kind of bonus since the series was renewed for Season 2?

"I get 1 million dollars?" I answered. "I need to negotiate more money into my contract for next season though."

"Well good luck with that." She replied.

So within a few days, I was on a plane to Toronto with the rest of the cast. It would be a trip back to the Eastern Time Zone. It took me a while to get used to the Pacific Time Zone and now I would have to go back. That sounded exhausting. I was sitting next to Ashley.

"So what is it like living with your best friend?" She asked. "I mean you must have had sleepovers so you would know how each other sleep."

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know what that last sentence really means." She stated. "You can just answer the first part and ignore the rest."

"It's different and fun though sometimes I feel that that's all we are: friends." I replied. "I mean I used to have a crush on this girl all throughout my senior year. Why don't I want her now?"

"I can't really answer that." Ashley said. "But that whole cinematic falling in love with your best friend thing doesn't really work in real life. You fall in love with the person that you fall in love with."

"Sounds poetic." I commented.

"I read it off a greeting card this one time." She remarked. I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Anyway I am done letting girlfriends live with me. That's why I'm glad that Taylor already has a house. It's just me and Kyla and that's how it's supposed to be."

"Yeah you're not really like me at all." I told her. "I couldn't wait to get out of my brother's house."

"Well that was probably because you were also living with his wife." She responded. "She is still your agent, though, isn't she?"

"She is." I confirmed. "God, why do we have to be on such a long flight?"

"Do you not like sitting next to me?" She asked.

"No it's not that but we have five hours on this plane. I hate sitting in a moving vehicle for that long. Don't even get me started when we drove to Disney World. It was 7 and half hours just to get to Atlanta." I explained.

"Oh do you have a picture of yourself wearing Mickey ears somewhere?" She asked. I can't believe that that's what she got out of that. I want to sleep.

"I want to sleep." I then said aloud.

"What's stopping you?" She questioned. "Do you need a teddy bear?"

"No I'm just afraid that you're going to do something to me while I sleep." I replied with a smile.

"Spencer, you don't need my help waking up to awkward situations." She remarked, to which I rolled my eyes before I leaned back in my seat and fell asleep.

I don't know where we were when we landed. It didn't look like Toronto, even though I had never been there to know what it looked like. Though, I don't think they would sell Chicago Bears stuff in Toronto.

"Why are we in Chicago?" I asked in confusion.

"I guess you missed the part about the layover." Ashley explained. "We're going to be staying here at a hotel tonight. You and I are going to be in a room together."

"Shouldn't you be in a room with Taylor?" I inquired.

"They want us to share a room since we're top billing." She told me. "We also get the best room. Well it's actually more of a suite so we each get our own room. I asked about being with Taylor but they said no."

"That would be easier." I commented.

"But we can't do anything about that." Ashley replied. "So let's just get something to eat."

Needless to say, I wasn't expecting Ashley to take me to Hooters. I also found out that I should have grabbed a sweater because it is cold in Chicago in November.

They did sell jackets at a place next to Hooters and I made sure to buy one. I suppose it could have been worse. I could have had to dress up as a Hooters girl. Oh wait…yeah I remember what I read in the early draft of the script. Apparently Gabby works at a Hooters. That's going to be fun. I mean it is something that I could see my character doing but still is going to be strange.

After we went there, we returned to our hotel room.

"I'm going to take a shower." Ashley announced.

"Okay I won't be joining you." I replied.

"Aww I was hoping you would." She responded with a fake pout.

The next evening, I returned to the hotel in Toronto. Once again I was sharing a room with Ashley and she was already there and seemed like she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Taylor broke up with me." She answered.

"Why?" I questioned.

"She said that she can't date someone in real life and be their onscreen girlfriend." Ashley explained. I didn't quite understand what that meant. "She also said that it's because people think that we're like our characters. Plus we get it over with now before it gets too serious on the show."

"Do you agree with her?" I asked.

"I don't know." Ashley responded. "I mean I wasn't in love with her but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt or anything."

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked.

"I thought I was in love once in high school." She admitted. "But unfortunately that wasn't love."

I couldn't help but wonder what it was or with whom. Right now I was happy with just comforting her.

So the press tour with a listen less fun because of the cold. I didn't know much about how Canadians felt about gay television. I think I heard somewhere that gay marriage was legal there so I guess they were okay with it. Well there was a big release party so I think the studio was banking on it.

Aside from the cold, being in Canada was kind of fun. We didn't get to anything snow related which I was a little disappointed about. I wanted to take Ashley skiing to get her mind off of the breakup.

We returned to Los Angeles after a few days traveling Canada. It felt good to be home. We were going to have a day off before we resumed filming and I couldn't wait to see how it turned out. But right now, I just wanted to relax and have a lazy day with my girlfriend. I walked in the door.

"Spencer, I need to talk to you about something." Deb replied.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"Well remember how we were talking about Mischa Barton before you left?" She questioned.

"Yes…" I answered, not sure where this was going.

"Well she asked me out." Deb replied to my shock.

"Did you tell her no?" I asked.

"I said yes." She said which was more shocking. "Spencer this is a once and a lifetime opportunity to go out with a girl that I've been crushing on forever. I thought about but I don't really feel like our relationship is going anywhere. I mean we haven't had sex and I don't really want to. Can you tell me that you feel this too?"

"I do feel like that even though we're together, we're just friends." I agreed. Though, I was a little offended when she said that she didn't want to sleep with me.

"Exactly: I feel that having sex with you would feel like having sex with my sister and I don't want to think about that." She added. Okay that was a scary thought. Come to think of it, I kind of agreed with her about that. "But if you want me to move out, I will."

"You don't have to move." I told her. "You just have to change rooms."

"Great now I need to get ready for my date." She replied.

So, that night I decided to call Ashley over. I don't think I really needed comforting since the decision to break up was kind of mutual but I still needed a friend to talk to about how Deb and I were only going to be friends.

Ashley arrived not soon after I had called her. I guess she didn't really have plans for tonight.

"So it looks like we both got dumped in less than a week apart." She stated.

"Looks that way." I agreed. "But I'm not really depressed about it."

"Still we should break out the ice cream." Ashley replied. "Do you have any?"

"No I don't." I replied.

"Then we should go to the store together and get some." Ashley suggested.

After a trip to the supermarket, Ashley and I returned to my house with ice cream and various toppings. Apparently we were going to be making sundaes. I'm not sure how many calories would be in these but this was going to be a onetime thing and this probably would cause me to gain any weight so I wouldn't need to go to the gym after work.

"Okay this is awesome." Ashley remarked in regards to her chocolate marshmallow sundae.

"This was a good idea." I concurred as I took a bite of my strawberry banana split.

"You know I really like spending time with you." Ashley stated.

"I like spending time with you too." I told her. "You're welcome to stay over if you want. I don't think Deb would mind."

"Are we going to strip to our underwear again?" She asked with a playful look on her face.

"Maybe after we eat." I responded with a smile "I don't want to get any of this stuff on my knickers."

"Yeah that's a good idea." Ashley said. "Wait did you just use the term knickers?"

"I did. That's what Deb calls them." I replied. "I think the British accent is starting to take over a little."

I then noticed that Ashley seemed to be staring at me.

"What is there something on my face?" I asked.

"Yes, let me get it for you." She replied. I expected her to get a napkin. I didn't expect her to kiss me.

Okay so this is what you wanted. It felt rushed to me but I decided to do it. Deb will still be around as Spencer's roommate. Please don't forget to review.


	13. Episode 14

Deb ended up finding Ashley and I on the couch in the morning. We were once again in our underwear, but I don't think she thought we had sex. She would probably make fun of me for waking up in the situation twice.

"So Spencer if you just want to wear your knickers all day, I would be okay with it." Deb quipped. I blushed and Ashley blushed.

"So when did you get home?" I asked nervously.

"It was around 8:00." Deb replied nonchalantly.

"You totally had sex last night with…" Ashley deduced. "Whose house did you stay over at again?"

"Mischa Barton." Deb answered. Of course I knew this.

"The girl that was part of the two greatest girl couples ever." Ashley stated.

"What about Willow and Tara?" Deb challenged.

"Yeah I don't really like vampires." Ashley responded. "Especially after playing a redshirt on _The Vampire Diaries._"

"What's a redshirt?" I asked.

"It's a character that is solely there for getting killed off." Ashley explained. "The term originated from _Star Trek_, but in my case, it was more splattered over my shirt."

I tried to think of Ashley covered in blood. It was definitely a weird look and definitely shouldn't be hot because she was supposed to be dead.

"I've never played a dead person before." Deb remarked.

"I really don't think that I'd want to do it again." Ashley replied. I couldn't help but notice that Deb was smiling. What was she smiling about? "What?"

"I just like how the two of you are wearing pink and blue." Deb commented. "You two would make a pretty nice couple."

"Well…" I trailed off.

"Oh my god, are you two a couple now?" Deb asked. "I have totally been waiting for this day to happen. Did you two actually have sex last night?"

"No…" I replied with a heavy blush on my face that possibly spread to my neck. "We just made out on and off for a few hours before we fell asleep."

"Did this making out include groping of the breasts?" Deb pried.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked.

"Maybe." Ashley replied before she gave my panty-clad ass a squeeze. It practically made me jump.

"Ooh, am I going to get some HBO action?" Deb asked in excitement before I threw a pillow at her. "You know I wouldn't be making so many jokes if you just got dressed."

I took Ashley to my room since we had put our clothes in the washer. By now, I was pretty much wearing clothes that I would wear on the set. Sure my clothes looked kind of slutty, but they were great for the LA weather, which was obviously always warm.

"You know and Gabby are pretty much the same now." Ashley commented.

"Except she's 16 and I'm 22." I pointed out.

"Yeah but you both dress the same and you both like girls." Ashley replied. "I think the only other different is Gabby pretty much always wears thongs and you only do some of the time."

I blushed as I started to pull on a dress. It was blue with a deep neckline and went about halfway up my thighs. I added a pair of bracelets to accessorize.

"So are you going to give me something?" Ashley asked.

I smiled and went to my closet and gave Ashley a green tank top. She pulled on it.

"You know most places require me to wear a bottom too." She responded as I rolled my eyes and gave her a pair of Daisy Dukes. She looked really nice in short shorts.

"Okay now what do you say that we go get some breakfast." I suggested.

"I thought you couldn't cook." Ashley reminded me. I didn't need to be reminded.

"Yes go as in leave the house." I stated. "I should probably ask Deb if she's eaten yet."

"Spencer I know it's the polite thing but I want this to be our first date." Ashley responded. That was kind of sudden. "That is if you want this to be a date."

"I would love to go on a date with you." I told her as I held her hand tightly.

Together we walked out into the living room and then to the door.

"Where are you two going?" Deb asked.

"We're going to get some breakfast." I answered.

"Can I come?" She questioned predictably.

"No, it's kind of a date." Ashley told her. "Where are we going anyway?"

"We are going to…IHOP." I replied as I pulled Ashley out the door and took her to my car.

Fortunately, the IHOP was not in one of the gay districts. There really isn't an anti-gay district. The closest would probably be by the Chick-Fil-A. Pretty much all of the anti-gay people eat there. That had to be the absolute worst thing that they could do for their image.

Anyway, Ashley and I found ourselves ordering various varieties of pancakes. I decided not to go for too much because of last night's sundae thing. I think having two large meals in a row is a good way to gain weight.

"So do you think that we'll have to sign any autographs here?" Ashley inquired.

"There's a sign that says 'No asking diners for autographs.'" I told her. "I guess that's means no, at least not while we're eating. That'll be good at least."

I mean I didn't have a problem signing autographs but I didn't like to do it while I was eating. I liked to eat while I was eating and do an occasional amount of talking with little to some making out.

"So how is Kyla recently?" I asked. It had been a little while since I had seen Ashley's sister with all of the work we were doing. "Are she and Aiden still dating?"

"There are, in fact." Ashley confirmed. "Even with all of the breakups, you and me have had she still has managed to be in a relationship."

"Well do you think the episode will stay the same based on the fan love for the couple?" I asked. I was referring to Mandy and Rachel, obviously, but I couldn't discuss specifics on the show in public places.

"I don't know. They may not want to change it." Ashley commented. "I'm fine with it either way. I mean yeah kissing you is great but I want to give the fans what they want."

Ashley's phone then began to ring. She went into her purse and answered it.

"Hello? Hi Joseph." She greeted. "Yes I can come in. She's with me right now. Want me to tell her? Okay. Bye."

"What was that about?" I asked after she hung up the phone.

"They've revised the script and we need to go in and get them." Ashley explained.

So it turned that the scene where Rachel and Mandy break up was being cut. Instead Mandy was going to sing a song to Rachel to try to their relationship. We were going to resume shooting tomorrow.

_The scene opened with Mandy. She was in her room, getting ready for school. She was having a little trouble deciding what to wear. She wanted to talk to someone about it but unfortunately there was only one person that she could talk to. _

"_Daddy, can you come in here?" She asked her father._

"_Are you decent?" He asked._

"_Yes, but I'm not sure if my clothes are decent enough to wear to school." Mandy replied. "I need your help since you're the only one here."_

"_I think you should go with the clothes that you normally wear." Heath suggested. "They also don't show a lot of skin." _

"_I know, Daddy but I don't know if I want to be known exclusively as the country girl." Mandy explained._

"_Are you still upset about people seem to think that you killed the head cheerleader?" He asked._

"_I have an alibi, Daddy, and the police know that." She told him. "They never even considered me but people around the school think that I should be in jail. It hurts, Daddy."_

"_Well at least your friends don't think that." He reminded her. _

"_I still don't know what to wear." She stated. _

"_Like I said, just be yourself." He responded. Mandy sighed. That was probably the best that she was going to get from him. She took out her boots and put them on. _

"_Well when can I get that Jeep that I want?" Mandy asked._

"_How about after school?" Heath suggested._

"_Okay, Daddy. You can pick me up then." She told him. "And we need to go to a place that sells new Jeeps. I don't want some ten-year-old one."_

_Mandy then heard the doorbell ring. _

"_That must be Rachel." She replied in excitement. Heath wasn't exactly accepting at first but he had since warmed up to it. _

_Mandy rushed down the stairs and opened the door to find…Gabby. That left Mandy with a look of confusion on her face._

"_Rachel has a dead battery and sent me to pick you up." Gabby explained. _

"_Why didn't she call me?" Mandy asked._

"_She said that you always turn you phone off in the morning." Gabby replied. That was true. "I still don't know why you do that." _

"_Because we're not s'posed to have our phones on at school." Mandy answered._

"_You have to be the only one who follows that rule." Gabby commented. "Well the good news is we will be picking up Rachel on the way. So you two can make out in my back seat if you want._

_Mandy blushed as she headed out to Gabby's car. _

"_So I don't need a ride home." She stated. "Daddy is takin' me to get a Jeep after school."_

"_Finally, you've been whining about that for the past two weeks." Gabby joked._

"_I have not." Mandy replied. _

_The two of them then went to Rachel's house. The blonde was dressed in her normal Goth clothes._

"_Sorry I couldn't pick you up, Mandy." Rachel said as she got in the back. Mandy unbuckled and moved to the back as well. "I don't know how long my car is going to be out of commission."_

"_Well I'm gettin' a Jeep today." Mandy stated. "Maybe I could give you a ride somewhere." _

"_So if you two are going to make out, I need you to keep your seatbelts on." Gabby commented. Causing both the blonde and the brunette to blush. "You know you two are a bit of odd couple. It's not often that the Goth girl and the country girl are friends, much less date."_

"_Well we are bit of an interesting group." Rachel said. "I mean we've got also got a badass girl, a slightly butch artist and Leslie, who is completely straight."_

"_You know I don't really know that much about Leslie." Mandy replied. _

"_You'll find out more about her later." Gabby replied as she pulled into the school parking lot. Mandy and Rachel got out and Gabby went to look for a place to park._

"_So Valentine's Day is this week." Mandy pointed out. "It would also be our two-month anniversary."_

"_You really can't have a two-month anniversary." Rachel declared. "Anniversaries only include years. Anyway, I don't really like holidays. They're a symbol of the over-commercialization of America. I mean why do we have to have a specific date for romance?"_

"_Well that doesn't mean that you can't be romantic on the day." Mandy argued. _

"_Maybe it doesn't." Rachel said. "I have to get to class. Our excursion made it so we don't have any time to socialize."_

_Mandy was a little upset by the fact that she walked off before the two of them got a chance to kiss. She also didn't like having to go through the metal detector that had been installed after the murder. She guessed it was okay until they caught the murderer but it was still an annoying thing to do every day. She headed to class._

_Mandy walked to her first class where she saw Matt. They had about a minute before it started, so she decided to talk to him. Matt had also been investigated as a possible suspect but had been cleared. _

"_Hi." She greeted him. "How are you holdin' up?"_

"_Better since people don't think that I killed my ex-girlfriend." Matt replied._

"_Now they think I did it." Mandy muttered. "You don't think that I did, do you?" _

"_I really don't think that you are capable of murdering anything." Matt replied. "You're not even one of those county girls that like to hunt."_

"_Okay I'm a little insulted but glad that you don't think I killed her." Mandy replied. "Do you have a new girlfriend yet?" _

"_No." Matt replied. The whole school knew about her and Rachel. It was Los Angeles, not Nashville, and people didn't really care who was gay and who wasn't. "You know the Goth girl dating the country girl seems like something that would only happen on a TV show."_

"_Well a student getting murdered sounds suspiciously like what happened on _Friday Night Lights_." Mandy remarked. "I just hope that there aint some big cover-up with it."_

"_I don't think there is." Matt replied as the teacher started class._

_At lunch, Mandy went to join her friends and girlfriend at their table. _

"_Look I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier." Rachel said to Mandy. "I just really don't like holidays. I also don't like big holiday dates like mean more than any other date."_

"_Well if you girls want, you can come to my work." Gabby suggested. _

"_I didn't know that you had a job." Mandy remarked. _

"_I know how to get there." Rachel replied. "That sounds great. It's less planning for me to do."_

_Mandy didn't actually ask where Gabby worked. She didn't feel it was necessary. She guessed that it wasn't a fast food place because they probably wouldn't have a Valentine's special._

"_So are you still writing songs?" Leslie asked. _

"_Yeah I am." Mandy answered._

"_Hey Mandy, would you mind doing me a favor?" Brooke questioned. _

"_What do you need?" Mandy asked. _

"_I need a subject to pose for me and the teacher said that I can't use Gabby." Brooke replied. "It would give us some time to hang out." _

"_Could I do it clothed?" Mandy asked nervously, remembering that Gabby had told her how she wore her lingerie._

"_Yes of course. Can you come by after school?" Brooke requested._

"_Well Daddy is takin' me to get a Jeep after school but I could probably drive there after we're done." Mandy explained._

"_I didn't know that you had your license." Brooke replied. _

"_Well I do but Daddy has been busy recordin' and hasn't been able to the dealership." Mandy added. "He's been too busy workin' on his new album."_

_After school, Mandy meant to meet his father in his truck. It was pretty much the only truck in the parking lot so it wasn't that hard to spot. _

"_So are you sure that you're ready to drive?" Heath asked his daughter._

"_Yes Daddy." She replied._

_After about an hour, Mandy was handed the keys to a blue 2013 Jeep Wrangler. Gas was included with it. She then drove it to get something to eat before she headed to Brooke's house. _

"_So have you ever posed before?" Brooke asked her. _

"_No." Mandy responded as she put her bags down. _

"_Well you basically just need to stand still so I can capture your essence on the canvas." Brooke explained. It's really not that hard."_

"_And this is going to be 100% tame, isn't it?" Mandy asked the Italian-American girl. _

"_Yes I leave all of the sexy paintings to Gabby." Brooke told her._

"_So do you two have any plans for Valentine's since she's workin'?" Mandy inquired as Brooke started to pose in a position. _

"_We're going to get together after she gets off." Brooke replied. "Now hold this." _

_On Valentine's Day, Mandy was driving Rachel to Gabby's work. Rachel was giving her directions. _

"_So where does Gabby work anyway?" Mandy asked her girlfriend as she followed the latest direction that had been given to her._

"_You'll find out when we get there which is right now." Rachel answered. Mandy noticed that they were in front of a Hooters. _

"_She works at Hooters?" Mandy asked in shock. _

"_Yeah so come let's go in." Rachel replied. _

"_You don't think that this place is too you know…raunchy for a date?" Mandy asked._

"_So there are half-naked girls everywhere. It's not that big of a deal." Rachel remarked. "I'm hungry and I don't want to go anywhere else." _

_Mandy wasn't smiling as they entered the establishment. She guessed that she shouldn't have been that surprised to see Gabby wearing a tank top and shorts, but it hadn't crossed her mind._

"_Hey girls." She greeted them. "Let me take you to your table."_

"_Are you old enough to be doin' this?" Mandy asked._

"_Technically not but it pays really well." Gabby responded. "Can I get the two of you some wings?" _

"_Sure." Rachel replied. This date was not going well so far. _

_After dinner, the two of them went to the movie theatre. It was pretty crowded. _

"_Why are we seeing _A Good Day to Die Hard?" _Mandy asked._

"_Cause I don't really like romance movies. They're usually terrible." Rachel explained. _

_By the time they left, things definitely weren't working out._

"_That had to be the worst date I've ever been on." Mandy said._

"_Well I'm sorry. I told you that I don't do Valentine's Day." She reminded the brunette._

"_You didn't even put any effort into it." Mandy told her. "Are you going to put any effort into this relationship at all?"_

"_Maybe." Rachel responded. "Why are you so mad at me?"_

"_If you can't see that maybe we shouldn't be together." Mandy suggested. Rachel didn't respond. She just got out of the Jeep and headed into her house._

_The two of them didn't end of seeing each other for a week and Mandy realized that she had made a mistake and she needed to fix it. _

_She called Rachel over saying that they needed to talk. Once Rachel arrived, Mandy took out her guitar and began to play _

Well it's good to hear your voice

I hope you're doing fine

And if you ever wondered

I'm lonely here tonight

Lost here in this moment

Time keeps slipping by

And I could have just one wish

I'd have you by my side

Oh I miss you

Oh I need you

And I love you more than I did before

And if today I don't see your face

Nothing's changed no one can take your place

It gets harder every day

Say you love me more than you did before

And I'm sorry it's this way

But I'm coming home I'll be coming home

And if you ask me I will stay

I will stay

Well I try to live without you

The tears fall from my eyes

I'm alone and I feel empty

God I'm torn apart inside

I look up at the stars

Hoping you're doing the same

And somehow I feel closer

And I can hear you say

Oh I miss you

Oh I need you

Chorus

Always stay

I never wanna lose you

And if I had to I would choose you

So stay

Please always stay

You're the one that I hold onto

Cause my heart would stop without you

Chorus

Chorus

_Rachel was apparently really moved by this because she took Mandy and pulled her into a kiss. _

I have to say, the Hooters part was a little uncomfortable.

"So I'm throwing a party on Friday." Ashley told me. "I need you to be there."

So the hiatus is over. If you couldn't tell I took a break just like Teen Dramas do. What do you think is going to happen at Ashley's party. Will they find out who killed Valery? You need to review to find out.


	14. Chapter 14

On Friday, I went to Ashley's house yet again. I couldn't help but how the party would be. I decided to bring a case of beer just in case they didn't have enough. I don't know what kind of access to alcohol Ashley had. What I did know is that I would probably be staying the night yet again.

Inside the house were several people that I didn't know. I wouldn't be surprised if Ashley had invited several people that she went to high school with. The party looked kind of wild which also means that it looked like fun.

I decided to look through the house for Ashley, or at least Kyla, so she could tell me where to put the beer. I found Ashley in the center of the dance floor. She was getting her groove on, so I didn't want to distract her until she could dance with her. To do that, I would have to find Kyla so I could put this beer down. I found Kyla making out with Aiden in the corner.

"Ahem…" I grumbled. That seemed to get their attention because they stopped kissing. Good thing they were just making out and not anything else.

"Hi Spencer." Kyla remarked, blushing. "Ashley's on the dance floor."

"I know." I told her. I motioned to the beer I was holding. "I want to ask you where to put this."

"Put it in the fridge." She instructed before she resumed sucking on Aiden's face. Couldn't they at least have waited until I left the room first? I went to the refrigerator and put the cans inside.

I then went over to the dance floor where Ashley was still dancing and put my hands on her hips. She turned to look at me and smiled before I started to dance with her. She started to grind against me. I wouldn't be surprised if she had already had a little to drink.

When we were done dancing, I went to get a drink. I made sure to get an unopened open because you don't know what people put in drinks these days. I don't think Ashley had time to monitor every person at the party. Anyway, it was just a beer in a bottle. I didn't need to do anything fancy right now. Right now I wanted to stay close to Ashley anyway. She was my girlfriend after all.

We took a seat on the couch that didn't have someone making on it.

"So do you want something to eat?" Ashley asked.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"We have chicken wings, pizza and breadsticks." She answered. "I had pizza hut cater the party. Oh and before you ask what kind of wings and what kind of pizza: there are 3 different kinds of pizza and every kind of wings."

"Sounds good." I replied. "Take me to the kitchen. So who are a lot of these people?"

"A lot of them are people that I went to high school with." She answered. "Also Shenae Grimes is here somewhere. We had a short fling while I was on _90210." _

"How many girls have you dated?" I asked.

"Dated or had sex with?" She responded.

"I don't really want to know how many you've had sex with." I told her

"Please don't judge me for what or who I've done." She stated. "I am with you right now and I am monogamous." '

"Okay you don't have to get so defensive." I responded as I grabbed a slice of pizza. "I just wanted to know how many people you've dated."

"I don't know if I know what that number is." She responded. "So once we get done eating, do you want to play a game with me?"

"What game, like a video game?" I asked.

"No." Ashley replied with a laugh. "It's caught truth or drink. We ask each other questions and you can either tell the truth or take a drink."

"What if we don't tell the truth?" I asked.

"If you get caught in a lie, you also have to take a drink." She explained. This sounded like a fun game. "So do you wanna play or not?"

"After we eat." I promised.

So after we ate, the two of us went up to Ashley's room with a 6 pack. We were going to start with 3 beers each.

"So make sure to not hold back with the questions." Ashley stated. "The more risqué the better. I'll go first. How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"17…" I stammered.

"That's a lie. Drink." She pointed out. I opened the first can and took a gulp. "Now how old were you really."

"19." I answered truthfully. I began to think of a question. "Have you ever cheated on anyone?"

"I cheated on my boyfriend with a girl when I was in high school." She replied. "Have you ever cheated on anyone?"

I didn't want her to know that I had so I another drink.

"Who was the first actress you ever crushed on and what show or movie were they in?" I asked.

"Kristen Bell on Veronica Mars." She replied. I would have to step up my game if I wanted to win. "Have you ever watched a lesbian porno?"

Okay she was good. Luckily I didn't have to lie about this one or have a drink.

"No." I answered firmly.

"I'll have to show you one some time." She remarked.

"If the two of us weren't together and you could make a sex tape with anyone other than me, who would it be?" I asked.

She blushed and immediately took a drink. I wanted to do a happy dance.

"What did you get for your 5th birthday?" She asked with a smirk. Okay that was a low tactic. I had no idea. "And you can't say that you don't know."

I glared at her and took a drink. That was the end of the first can.

After the next round of questions, Ashley and I were both on our third can. I was starting to feel dizzy. The alcohol was starting to take an effect on me.

"Have you ever had inappropriate thoughts about Kyla?" I asked.

Ashley took a drink. I might not even remember asking that.

"Okay this one is a two part question." Ashley slurred. "And you have to answer both or take two drinks."

"Okay." I replied

"Who was the first person that you gave oral to and was it a boy or girl?" She asked. I giggled and drank the remainder of my last beer.

"All gone." I told her. "Now you should finish yours."

She downed her can.

"So we could go down to the party downstairs.' I suggested. "Or we could stay up here."

"I wanna stay up here with you." She replied before she took my mouth in a sloppy kiss.

In the morning, I woke up, naked underneath Ashley's sheet. This time it wasn't in the guest room. She was sleeping in the same state of undress beside me. I groped her to see if that would get her to awaken. She moaned but seemed to stay asleep, so I shook her.

"What day is it?" She asked sleepily.

"It's Saturday." I told her. "The clock says it's around 11:00."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She cursed as she jumped out of bed and began to look for clothes.

"Ashley's what's going on?" I asked.

"My parents are going to be here in an hour." She replied in haste. "I have to get dressed and clean after the party. I hope that Kyla is still here to help me."

"I can help you." I offered as I began to get dressed as well. "I would love to meet your parents."

"Okay but we don't have much time." She responded. "We don't have time to eat until everything is cleaned up."

Ashley seemed really nervous about her parents.

"I'm going to see if I can find Kyla." I announced. "I started in Kyla's room and noticed her sleeping in her bed, covered by covers. Then I heard the shower running. I stepped inside the bathroom.

"This bathroom is occupied." Aiden told me before I exited. Well that was uncomfortable. I guess I could have walked in on him coming out of the shower. I really didn't need to see that. It wasn't that he I hadn't seen something like that but I had no desire to see it.

I went to find Ashley was already downstairs cleaning stuff.

"I probably shouldn't have had a party the night before my parents came here." Ashley remarked.

"Well it was a fun party." I responded. "I thought your parents were divorced though."

"They got back together." She explained. "Kyla is a little upset that our dad didn't get back with her mom but she lives in Baltimore."

I started to pick up trash and before long the two of us had made sure that the place was clean. It was at that time that Aiden and Kyla came downstairs.

"Thanks for the help." Ashley told them sarcastically before looking directly at Kyla. "You need to send your boy toy home. Dad will be here any minute with my mom."

Kyla frowned and sent Aiden out the door, grumbling something about how she had been dating Aiden longer than Ashley had been dating me.

After Kyla came back, the doorbell rang and Ashley went to answer it. She came into the kitchen when a man with shaggy blonde hair that was her father and woman…that looked like an older version of her, who was obviously her mother.

"Spencer, this is my mom and dad." Ashley introduced.

"Pleased to meet you." I told them.

"It's so good to finally meet you." Her mom said. "Ashley has told us so many things about us."

"Yeah, I heard that you've eaten at my restaurant a few times." Raife added.

"Well we weren't dating at the time." Ashley commented.

"I would have my boyfriend here but Ashley made me send him away." Kyla said.

"You're dating someone from the show too, aren't you?" Raife asked his other daughter.

"Yes, his name is Aiden." Kyla explained.

"Well maybe you could invite him over for dinner." Mrs. Davies suggested.

That night I had dinner with her parents. Deb was on a date with Mischa so it really was not that big of a deal. But I knew that I did need to go home.

After I did get home, I got a call noticed two messages on my answering machine. The first was from Proactiv, saying that wanted me for a commercial and were willing to pay well. And the second one was from Joseph. I played back the message.

"Hey Spencer, I'm calling to let you know who the guest star for next episode is…"

So I think it's safe to say that Spencer and Ashley had a fun game of Truth or Drink and the stuff that followed it was also fun. I can't decide if I want to have Paula and Arthur visit Spencer but I don't think it would actually happen. Please don't forget to review


	15. Finale

"Well I don't know if I can get it all in one message." Joseph's message told me. "Call me after you get this."

I decided to do just that.

"Hey Spencer." Joseph answered. "I see that you got my message."

"Yeah, so who's guest starring on the show?" I asked.

"We are reuniting *NSYNC." Joseph explained. "We've got Justin Timberlake, JC Chasez, Lance Bass, Joey Fatone, Chris Kirkpatrick and all appearing as themselves in the season finale."

"How did you manage to do that?" I asked curiously.

"Well the main issue was Justin." Joseph answered. That's not surprising. "He's going to get to sing one of the songs from his new album.

"So out of curiosity, are you going to stick with the Mandy/Rachel thing?"' I asked.

"It's a major thing on the show." Joseph explained. "I think it would be good for ratings if we kept them together. We might have Mandy and Gabby get together as a fling, but Mandy and Rachel are probably going to be the show's main couple."

"I'm not going to lose money in this, am I?" I asked.

"Actually we plan on expanding your role in Season 2. Carmen might be leaving the show as she's in talks to star in a pilot, so we have a potential new girlfriend line up for you." He told me. "Anyway, I need to go. I'll see you at rehearsal."

I then heard the door open and noticed that Deb was home. By her side was Mischa.

"Spencer, I wasn't expecting you to be back so early." Deb replied, blushing. "I realize that you two haven't met."

"Hi." Mischa greeted me. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." I reciprocated. "So are you a fan of the show by any chance?"

"No, I don't watch CW shows after they screwed me over." Mischa answered truthfully. Yeah I remembered when she had a show on CW that only lasted a few episodes.

"So, are you treating my friend well, because if we're not, we might have a problem?" I said jokingly.

"You don't have to worry about that." Mischa answered. "So I heard that you're dating your costar. I haven't done that since Evan and I had a thing way back when."

"So I have to ask you, did you prefer being on _The OC _or _Once and Again _more?" I questioned.

"I liked being on _The OC_ more even though I was the youngest member of the cast." Mischa answered. "I was the only one who was actually young enough to play a high school student…well until Willa came along that is. The show was kind of a launching pad. I mean several of the characters who appeared in recurring roles went onto bigger things. Even Shailene Woodley."

"Well I need to get ready for my dinner with my girlfriend's parents." I declared. I think the two of them wanted me gone so they could have sex or at least make out with one another. I headed to the shower.

After I was done showering, I picked out a strapless violet dress as I began to work on my hair. I wanted to look extra nice even though they had already seen me. I wasn't sure if we were going to be eating at Raife's restaurant, but I expected not.

I also realized that this was going to be the longest that I ever spent with Aiden off the set and the two of us really didn't have much screen time together. Well if he was Kyla's boyfriend, I should probably get used to being around him.

We didn't end up going to Raife's restaurant. I actually don't know whose restaurant it was. It might not have been a celebrity's at all. I guess it really wasn't that important. I was seated next to Ashley. I really hoped that I wouldn't say the wrong thing here, like how Ashley and I had sex the night before.

"So Spencer, how long have you been acting?" Raife asked me.

"Well I've been doing it since when I was a kid in Ohio, but I moved out here when I was 18." I answered. "This is actually my first role."

"You know, I know a casting director who was looking for a young blonde to play the lead in a horror movie if you're interested." Raife stated. "The filming would be after you were done shooting down the show."

I guess I could try it because I've never been in a movie before. I wondered what it would be like. I also needed to make sure that I didn't get to messy. The lead is usually the one that doesn't die and I was happy about that because I don't think I'd be good at playing dead.

"So I have something that I need to talk to Ashley and Aiden about but I'm not sure if I can tell anyone else." I remarked.

"Is it about the show?" Kyla asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"So how do your parents feel about the show?" Christine asked me.

"I'm not sure if they've ever seen it to be honest." I admitted. "I don't really talk to them much."

"So, do you have any siblings?" Raife asked. I actually wasn't the only one being inquired. They were asking Aiden questions, but I'm just not mentioning them because they're not important to me.

"Yeah, my adoptive brother Clay is an accountant and my brother Glenn plays for the Clippers." I explained.

After the dinner was over, I met up with Aiden and Ashley.

"So Joseph called me and told me that we're going to have *NSYNC in the finale." I said.

"As in all of them?" Aiden asked in surprise. "Including Justin?"

"Yes." I confirmed. "It's gonna be for Mandy's birthday."

"That sounds cool." Ashley replied. "So Spencer, do you want to go get some ice cream?"

"Of course." I replied. I turned to Aiden. "I guess I'll see you on the set."

Ashley and I went to the ice cream parlor. I happen to think that it was a great place for a date.

"You know I know that we haven't been together long but I think I love you Spencer." Ashley told me.

I began to think about this. From the very start, I think it's always been Ashley. I've tried with other girls, but I've never felt as comfortable as I did with her. I didn't what it meant.

"Do you I have to say it back?" I asked her. I don't if I actually could do it.

"No." She answered. "I'll let you say it when you're ready."

A few days later, we went into shooting the finale. I had to say I was surprised and satisfied with how everything turned out.

"_It's like you're my mirror. My mirror staring back at me. Staring back at me." Justin Timberlake finished singing. Mandy and all of her friends were at her house for her huge party. *NYSNC was there. Several of Heath's friends and quite a few celebrities had also shown up. _

"_Thank you Justin." Heath told him. "And thank you to all of *NSYNC. Now I was wondering if you wanted to hear my daughter take the stage and if I could convince her to come up here."_

_The crowd roared. Mandy slowed walked toward the stage. She looked around. There was one person that she didn't see. She guessed that she shouldn't be surprised since they had broken up a few days ago, but she guessed that the fact that she hadn't shown meant that it was really over. _

_She took her guitar and began to sing a song, but not one that she wrote about the breakup. Well it was about her breakup with Matt._

I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle  
>Laying down on the bathroom floor<br>My loneliness was rattling the windows  
>You said you don't want me anymore<br>And you left me

Standin' in a corner crying  
>Feelin' like fool for tryin'<br>I don't even remembering why  
>I'm wasting all these tears on you<br>I wish I could erase my memory  
>Cause you didn't give a damn about me<br>Finally I'm through  
>Wasting all these tears on you<p>

_As she finished the song, she couldn't help but notice that someone came in through the door. She smiled as she walked off the stage. She didn't hug the Goth girl but still smiled and Rachel returned the smile._

"_You came." Mandy remarked. _

"_I know that we broke up, but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday just the same." Rachel told her. "So I see that everyone else showed up." _

"_Yeah." Mandy remarked. _

"_Well I just wanted to give you this and go." Rachel replied as she handed her the new Pistol Annies CD and then walked away. After she was gone, Gabby came over _

"_So are you two going to make up?" The blonde asked as the brunette clutched her CD. _

"_I don't know." Mandy admitted. "I mean I definitely didn't expect to see her here. I think we have a long way to go before we can get back together."_

"_Well you two are basically made for each other." Gabby stated. "You are the perfect example of opposites attract."_

"_You know when they say that, they don't really point out that the two people have next to nothing in common." Mandy declared._

"_Don't be so sure about that." Gabby replied. "When I went to her house the other day, I caught her listening to some Miranda Lambert. You obviously had an effect on her." _

"_I guess that we'll just have to see." Mandy replied. "So school still hasn't been the same since Valery was killed. Who do you think did it?"_

"_I don't know, but it's not like the head cheerleader didn't make a lot of enemies." Gabby opined. "I can through one hundred percent guarantee that it wasn't me." _

"_I know you're not someone who would kill anyone." Mandy replied. "I just hope that they figure it out soon so school can go back to normal. If it goes back to normal that is."_

"_Well we do live in LA. Who knows how it will be?" Gabby remarked. "But I agree. I want it to be over soon. I hope this doesn't turn into something out of _Pretty Little Liars_."_

"_We haven't done anything." Mandy reminded her. _

_The next day at lunch, the girls were at their table. Rachel was trying to be seated as far as possible from Mandy. It was like she wanted Mandy back, but didn't want to say anything about it. _

"_So I wanted to take you all somewhere after school." Leslie replied. The girls were confused but they agreed. _

_In between classes, Mandy ended up finding Rachel in the hallway. _

"_Hey." The Southern girl greeted the Goth._

"_What's up?" Rachel asked._

"_I just wanted to say thanks for coming to my party and the CD." Mandy stated. "I wish you had stayed a little longer."_

"_Well I had somewhere else that I needed to be." The blonde declared._

"_Rachel, if you like me so much, why did you break up with me?" Mandy asked. That question blindsided her._

"_We're not right for each other, Mandy." Rachel declared. "We tried and we kind of failed. We really don't have anything in common." _

"_You know Gabby told me that you were listening to Miranda Lambert the other day." Mandy replied. "I know that you got into the music because of me. Sure we may not be the most compatible couple. You like vampires and I like werewolves, but we have all of the same friends and there are things that we both like, like ice skating."_

"_I think we should see other people, Mandy." Rachel responded with tears in her raccoon-like eyes. It was the first time that Mandy had ever seen her cry. She wondered if it was the first time anyone had seen her cry. _

"_Why don't I help you with that?" Mandy volunteered as she noticed the makeup was beginning to smear. "I know that can't be easy to set up."_

_The two went to the bathroom and Rachel wiped her nose. _

"_Why are you helping me?" Rachel asked in confusion. "I thought I broke your heart and you were mad at me. I heard that song that you wrote about me."_

"_I didn't write that song about you." Mandy said as she applied the makeup on Rachel's face. "I wrote it about my breakup with Matt. I haven't written anything about you because I don't feel like our story is over." _

"_I think it is." Rachel replied. "I have to get to class."_

_After school was over, the girls got into Leslie's car._

"_So where are we going?" Brooke asked._

"_It's a secret." Leslie answered. Mandy had a bad feeling about it, but didn't say anything._

_The car stopped and the girls got out. They were in the parking in front of the Hollywood sign. _

"_What are we doing here?" Gabby asked. _

"_I heard you and Mandy were talking about how you wanted everything with Valery's murder to be over." Leslie replied. "So I think it's time that one of you confesses to it." _

"_What are you talking about?" Mandy asked. _

"_I said I think it's time that one of you confesses so it will be all over." Leslie repeated._

"_Oh my god, you killed her." Rachel replied. Brooke took out her phone to dial 911, but before she could Leslie took out a gun and hit Brooke in the shoulder. Brooke screamed in pain as she dropped her phone on the ground. _

"_Now I said one of you needs to confess." Leslie said once again. "That was a warning shot. The next one to try it won't be so lucky. No one is calling the police but me when one of you wants to confess. Come on, Girls, I don't have all day and I don't think Brooke does either. She looks like she needs medical attention." _

"_You're sick." Gabby remarked. _

"_I thought you girls would be happy about having her dead." Leslie replied. "I always heard you talking about how you hated her."_

"_That doesn't mean that we wanted someone to kill her." Gabby replied. While this was happening, Mandy looked at Rachel cryptically. Rachel seemed to get what she wanted. _

"_I'll do it." Rachel declared. "I'll confess to the murder." _

"_What?" Gabby asked. _

"_Call the police and I'll stand next to you and take the phone." Rachel remarked. _

_Leslie dialed the number and handed the phone over to Rachel while pointing the gun at her side. _

"_Hello. Yes I'd like to confess to the murder of Valery Sanchez." Rachel replied. "I'm at the park by the Hollywood sign. My name? My name is Leslie Morgan."_

_At that time, Rachel turned and Leslie fired at her belly, Rachel then tackled Leslie, knocking her to the ground and more importantly, knocking the gun out. Mandy went and grabbed it while Gabby called for an ambulance._

"_Put your hands up." Mandy told Leslie. 'I know how to use this thing and I will use it." _

_The police arrived not long before the ambulance did. Rachel and Brooke were both taken to the hospital while Leslie was arrested. From there, Gabby drove Leslie's car to which Mandy was in the passenger seat to the hospital. Both of them went into surgery. _

"_So that was something that I don't expect." Gabby admitted while they waited for their girlfriends to be finished with their procedures. "I've known Leslie for three years and I never thought that she was capable of murdering someone."_

"_Do you think that they'll be okay?" Mandy asked._

"_Brooke probably will be but it will be trickier in Rachel's case." Gabby explained. _

_Brooke was done first, though after a few hours, Rachel was as well and she was awake. She wasn't ready for visitors yet, though. In the meantime Gabby had just finished talking to Brooke. _

"_How did it go?" The brunette asked. _

"_She broke up with me." Gabby replied. "She said that her parents were moving her away." _

"_Well I can't say that they don't have good reason." Mandy remarked. "I just hope that Rachel's parents won't do the same." _

_About an hour later, Mandy was finally able to see Rachel._

"_So what did your parents say?" Mandy asked._

"_They were proud of me." Rachel declared. _

"_Now do you believe that the story isn't over?" Mandy asked. "What we did was amazing. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me."_

"_I…can't do that." Rachel replied. "You know if I wasn't advised not to move right now I would kiss you." _

"_Allow me." Mandy replied as she leaned down and kissed the blonde._

So we were done with our first season and I don't know what entirely was going to be in store for Season 2. I did decide that I wanted to go back to Ashley's house.

"So what do you wanna do?" Ashley asked.

"This." I replied before I gave her a kiss. "I love you Ashley."

The End

So since my other stories weren't doing so well, I decided to finally finish this story. I know you probably weren't expecting it to be the final chapter, but I decided a long time ago it would be. Please sure to check out my story the Spashley Diaries if you want more. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review.


End file.
